Harry Potter Year 6
by kaylee-jane-potter
Summary: It's the summer after Harry's 5th year - emotions running high, relationships, training and battles. See Harry start taking charge of his life. It's my first fic, summary's not great, but R&R! Rated T for now, may change.
1. Letters from Loved Ones

Chapter One:Letters from Loved Ones

It had always been hot in Little Whinging in July, but this summer was becoming unbearable. But no matter what the temperature, Harry Potter was outside in the blazing sun doing yard work for his aunt and uncle. He had always been mistreated by his relatives, ever since he was brought to their house as a baby and left on the doorstep in the middle of the night. It was past lunch time and Harry had been out in the sun for at least five hours working, but knew he would not be allowed inside for a drink or lunch until the lawn was mowed and watered, the weeds were pulled from the garden, the new rose bush was planted, and all of the hedges were perfectly even. As Harry snipped at the hedges he heard the front door open and the clink of a glass on the step. By the time he looked around the front door was shut again, but there was a glass of ice water waiting for him. The sight of the glass was all it took for Harry to set down the shears and race to the water. Trying not to gulp the water down too fast, he took a minute to wiped the sweat off his face and body with his shirt that he had taken off over 2 hours ago. Harry Potter had done a lot of growing up over the past year, although school robes tended to hide it. But now in the blistering July sun doing yard work with no shirt on, any teenage girl passing would probably stop and stare at Harry's nicely toned, sweat glistening body. And it didn't help the fact that he was growing out of his boyish features and his face was becoming that of a very handsome man.

He'd only been back from Hogwarts for a fortnight, and as usual, he already wished it were time to go back. He hadn't much news from his friends from school. Ron was with his family in Egypt again for one last trip before Bill transferred back to England for good, and Hermione was on a trip with her parents to the States, but should be back any day now. He'd been hoping that her injury from the Department of Mysteries had healed okay. He didn't even get any letters from Lupin, probably busy doing something for Dumbledore.

He had never felt more alone this summer. Just a year ago he watched Cedric Diggory die before Voldemort returned to flesh and fought him. Then just a few weeks ago he watched his godfather, Sirius, die during the battle at the Department of Mysteries, which he blamed himself for. If he had just done better in Occlumency, he wouldn't have seen the trap vision that Voldemort sent him, and he wouldn't have gone to try to save Sirius. Sirius wouldn't have come to help rescue Harry and he would still be alive. The nightmares Harry had been having were even more terrifying than ever, causing problems between him and the Dursleys since he cried out often during the night. Dudley had taken it to a morning routine to tease Harry about anything he'd been crying in his sleep about, whether it be Sirius, Cedric, his parents, seeing Hermione get nearly killed at the Ministry, or Voldemort torturing or killing one of his friends.

Harry finished his water and returned to the rest of his yard work. He spent the next hour thinking about how everyone was going to act around him once school was back in and what the Ministry was going to do now that they're admitting Voldemort has returned. As he finished the last of the yard work his Aunt Petunia called him inside.

"You should hurry up and eat so I can start dinner- but get in the shower first, I don't want you smelling and dirtying up my kitchen!"

Harry rushed up stairs and jumped right in the shower, turning on as much cold water as he could stand. Luckily his aunt allowed him to put on sun block so he wouldn't burn while working outside. He rushed through his shower, dressed, and was back downstairs in the kitchen within ten minutes. On the table was, for the first since Harry could remember, a plate full of food, and a letter for Harry sitting on the kitchen table. Knowing his aunt must be in a good mood and he shouldn't take it for granted since Dudley and his Uncle Vernon weren't due home until later this evening, Harry sat down to start eating and decided to open his letter. Wondering why Hedwig didn't deliver it, he started reading.

Dear Harry,

_I know this must be quite odd having a letter come from me, especially since we've never really truly met, but I felt that I needed to contact you. However, I guess first, an introduction is in order. My name is Jane Granger, Hermione's mother. I've heard so much about you over the years I feel as if I know you already. I wanted to talk to you about Hermione. Don't worry, she's fine, she's just…different. Ever since we picked her up from the station a few weeks ago, she's been slightly withdrawn. We thought a trip through the States would be something she'd love. She's never been here before and there's a lot of history in the colonies that have to do with wizards, we thought we'd never be able to get her to do anything other than learn history once we were out here. But I can barely get her to decide what she wants to eat, if she even wants to eat. She's been so out of it, her father asked her to go to some baseball game and she agreed, not even paying attention. She hates sports! She's wondered about you a lot since she's been here. She misses you terribly. Harry, what happened last year at school that has caused my little girl to act like this? I'm just worried about her. She's even been displaying odd spots of accidental magic without realizing it, like pushing us and locking us out of her room, and flooding the bathroom when she cries. We were worried that she might be in trouble with your Ministry, but apparently we're in such a magically populated area, it's undetected, but we are worried about when we get home. _

_I'm attaching our number at the hotel we're staying at until Friday. If you want to you can call to talk to Hermione or either myself or my husband, or you can always respond by letter, we should be back home by the time anything you send gets to us. I'm sorry to trouble you with this, but I don't know whom else I could ask. Maybe when we get back we can arrange for you and Hermione to see each other, maybe that will help cheer her up. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Jane Granger. _

"I don't know whether to be furious at you or congratulate you on getting such a great friend," Aunt Petunia said from the kitchen door, holding a similar letter in her hand, along with a photograph.

"I'm sorry?"

"You had a friend write to me. She asked me to give you this," she said as she slide him a photograph as she sat down across from him. It was a picture of Hermione, with the Statue of Liberty behind her. Harry was confused as to why Hermione sent his aunt a letter, especially one with a picture of her. "She told me what happened at that school of yours the past two years. She said last you were forced to participate in some competition that you were too young and inexperienced for, something you could have died in, and ended up having to watch someone else die. She also said that thing that murdered Lily is back and you had to fight him. And just a few weeks ago you fought in some battle and watched your godfather die. Is this true?"

Harry had to agree. "All of it. You know that's the first time in my life I've ever heard you speak my mother's name? Why did you hate your sister so much?"

"Don't push it, it's neither the time nor the place for that. Is this whole thing that happened at school the reason you have been having nightmares?"

"Yes. I don't mean to have them. Trust me, I wish that I didn't have them."

"I know you don't," Aunt Petunia said softly. Harry was even more surprised than ever at this. "Who is this Lord What's His Name, what does he want with you?"

"Lord Voldemort. He's like a wizarding world's version of Hitler. He hates all muggles and muggleborn and even half bloods like me. Not only does he hate them, but also he wants them all dead or to be slaves. He can torture with a curse so it feels like every nerve in your body is on fire or like a thousand knives are being dug into your body. He can control your mind and body, make you do and say things you'd never do. He could make you kill all of your friends and family and wouldn't even blink. Any of his followers can do this as well. They're called Death Eaters. He'll also probably use Dementors-"

"Dementors? That's what attacked you and Dudley last summer. Soul suckers?"

"Yes," Harry said, surprised that he had heard of them. "And that's just the start of things. Dumbledore thinks he'll be getting the giants involved and any other manner of dark creatures."

"So what does he want with you? Are we in danger?"

"No, as far as I've been told you're not in danger, specifically because I live here. Since my mother's blood runs in both of us, and her blood protects me, as long as I'm here he can't come near you. As to what he wants with me? There's a prophecy. I just found out about it before I left school. It was made before I was born. It's up to me to destroy him. This is the 5th time I've come across him in my life and gotten away alive so I know to count my lucky stars because I'm not ready to defeat him."

"How many other people have had to go up against him?"

"Loads. But I'm the only one besides Dumbledore to come out alive, but Voldemort's also afraid of Dumbledore."

"He did say you would be a powerful wizard one day."

"Who? Dumbledore? When did you talk to him?"

"He left me a letter when he left you here after your parents died. He told me what happened to Lily and what needed to be done about you, that I needed to take you in. I had only met your father a handful of times, but I can tell you are exactly like him, but you have Lily's kindness. You were a daily reminder of her. I couldn't bare it. I know it's no excuse for how we treated you. I'm an adult; I should have been able to act as one. I can't change your uncle or your cousin. But I can change how I act. Although it would be best to not let Vernon or Dudley know…" Aunt Petunia trailed off looking at the letter she had in her hands.

"What else did Hermione say?" Harry asked, wondering what exactly she said to make his aunt act this way.

"Besides informing me of what happened the past two school years, she told me about you. About who you really are. About what you have done and accomplished the past 5 years. She said that if you hadn't been a wizard I would have probably been more proud of you than I am of Dudley. And she's almost right. In all honesty, after reading everything you'd done, and reading about the kind of man you're becoming. I am proud of you. I am more proud of you than I am of Dudley; though don't ever tell him that. How can I not be? After how we've treated you growing up, you're kind, and nice, and more of a gentleman than Vernon ever was or more than Dudley could ever be. Dudley thinks beating up 10 year-olds is okay. Although for him, I am partially to blame," she admitted. Harry said nothing, but just looked down at the picture of Hermione in his hands and then to the letter from her mother next to him. He wondered what Hermione was doing right now, and if there was any way he could help her. He hadn't been himself much lately either, but he couldn't bear the thought of Hermione being sad.

"She really is quite a remarkable girl, your friend, Hermione," Aunt Petunia said, interrupting his thoughts. "She seems a lot like Lily."

"She is, from what I've heard. She's the smartest in our year. I think she's actually the smartest witch in a century. I'd be dead if it weren't for her. I probably would have failed out of Hogw-, er, school, if it weren't for her. I think she's like to live in the library if it were possible," Harry said smiling at the thought of Hermione in her stack of books, chewing on the end of a quill while trying to write twice the amount asked for on an essay.

"She's very pretty too," Aunt Petunia remarked at Harry's smile.

"Yes, she is…" Harry said looking at the letter again.

"Who was your letter from? You have never gotten a letter by normal mail, stamp and everything."

"Hermione's mum. They're vacationing in the States, but Hermione's been very down and depressed and her mum's worried. She's also apparently been doing accidental magic without realizing it. Which is really odd, because once you have a wand that doesn't happen unless you're under extreme emotional distress. Her mum didn't know who else to talk to so she asked me to call or write."

"You two must be very close."

"She's my best friend."

"What about that red hair bloke? The one whose father destroyed the living room last year?"

"Ron's my best friend too. Only when he doesn't get jealous of me," he muttered the last bit.

"Why would he be jealous of you?"

"I'm a celebrity of sorts in the wizarding world. I hate the attention, but it happens. And I'm apparently really rich. Mum and dad left me with a ton of money, and things just happen to me. Like being entered in that tournament. Ron is the youngest boy out of 7 kids, so he's never been the first to do anything. He's not really able to stand out. He would have love the 'eternal glory' and money that came with the tournament the other year. He doesn't understand I would trade all of the money I have just to have my mum and dad back. He doesn't realize how lucky he is."

"What about Hermione?"

"She's really close to her parents. They're both dentists, and she's an only child. It's a little harder for them I think because Hermione's so into the wizarding world, and she's so smart, and she loves our world, that I think her parents feel left out. But they still vacation every year and they talk all the time. She doesn't care about my fame or my money. She was the only person who stuck by me when I was entered in that tournament. Practically the whole school was against me because I was too young to enter yet I somehow managed it. They didn't believe I didn't enter my name. And there Hermione was, waiting for me the next morning with a stack of toast in hand so I didn't have to face the school during breakfast. She puts up with so much ridicule too because she's a muggleborn. She's a better witch than any pureblood I know, and I know it really angers them."

"You said you haven't had any training to defeat this Voldemort?"

"No, and I don't know how much longer I have until he comes for the final battle."

After hearing this, Aunt Petunia thought for a bit before saying, "I don't know how much it will help, but one of my childhood friends is a military man. He trains the Special Forces. I may be able to arrange for him to train you, teach you how to fight. Would it be something that you'd like?" Harry looked in shock, he knew it was strange enough that he'd been having an entire conversation with his aunt, which was weird enough, the fact that it was about the wizarding world, was just unbelievable, but now, she's offering to help train him to battle Voldemort?

"I guess that would be great. Death Eaters loathe anything muggle, so they probably wouldn't be prepared to any type of muggle combat. And maybe I can ask Mad-Eye for more wizard training later…" he trailed off.

"Well, that settles it then. Go put your dishes in the sink and I'll give my friend a call. I have to get dinner started. If you think you can wait until after we eat, I'll send up a plate when Vernon and Dudley are occupied." And with that, she was gone.

Later that night, Harry lay in his bed going over the long talk he and his aunt had had. True to her word, after dinner she left him a plate full of steak and potatoes, some of the best Harry had had outside of Hogwarts. He pinned up the picture of Hermione next to his bed and made a mental note to ask his aunt of he could call Hermione the next day. He fell asleep wondering what she was doing at the moment, wondering if she was doing any better.

He was having the most wonderful dream. His parents were alive, and he and his dad were playing pick up Quidditch with Sirius and Remus while his mum and Hermione watched on from the back patio. The sun was shining and Harry had never felt more free and happy in his life. Hermione looked practically radiant too. He wanted everything to stay like this forever. Then the sky darkened and it began to pour down raining. Green flashes of light came from what seemed to be every direction. By the time he landed on the ground he saw his mother, father, Sirius, and Remus dead on the ground, the blank faces looking up in shock. He started screaming for Hermione. Voldemort starting laughing from behind him. Harry spun around to see Voldemort standing there holding Hermione by the hair with his wand pointed at her.

"What are you going to do Potter? Do you think you can save her? Can you save the pathetic little mudblood? You couldn't save your parents. You couldn't save your blood-traitor godfather, or the werewolf. What makes you think you can save her? Do you really think you can defeat me? What powers do you think you have that compare to mine? You haven't even finished your schooling! You are no match for me. I will destroy everything you hold dear, ripping apart your world until you have nothing left, not even your sanity. I will torture you to the brink of death. In fact, I think I'll start practicing on your little friend here. _Crucio_!" Harry couldn't move. Couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Hermione was writhing and screaming in agony. Blood was starting to pour from her ears and her mouth. Voldemort started to laugh again, Harry started screaming. Finally Harry was able to move and he ran towards her, Voldemort let her fall to the ground. Harry caught her and held her as the curse started to wear off but it was to no effect. Hermione was dead. Voldemort was gone. The rain poured down on him and Hermione's body, but the blood wouldn't was off his hands. He was screaming Hermione's name, begging her to not be dead.

"HERMIONE!!"

He sat straight up, gasping for breath. It was raining outside. It had only been a dream, even though it seemed so real. He realized he was crying, but he didn't care. The pain was just too real. Curling back up on his bed he heard a soft pop.

"Harry!!"


	2. I Die Without You

Chapter Two:

**Chapter Two:**_**I Die Without You**_

"Harry!!"

It was Hermione. He didn't know how or why, but she was there, and she ran to his bed and pulled him into her arms as he sobbed. He was confused from the nightmare and from the sudden appearance of Hermione that at the moment, he didn't want to question it. In Hermione's arms he felt at peace for the first time in a long time and he didn't dare ruin it. She rocked him back and forth on his bed and ran her fingers through his hair as she silently cried with him. After a few minutes, he was finally able to stop crying and slowly looked up to her face.

"How- Why are you here? How did you get here? You can't apparate yet!"

"I don't know, Harry!" Hermione said starting to panic. "All I know is that I was getting ready for bed and I felt the strongest urge that you needed me and I began to panic because I didn't know how to get to you! I just kept focusing on you and the feeling that I had that you needed me and I just shut my eyes and just wished with everything I had that I could get to you and then I was here and you were crying! Oh Harry are you all right? What happened?"

"It was just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, Hermione I thought I lost you! He killed you! He tortured you to death! He killed mum and dad and Sirius and Remus! He said I could never defeat him, I don't know enough magic, and I'm not strong enough. And he's right. He's better than me. He's stronger and more clever and smarter. I don't know how I've been surviving all of this time. I don't know what I'm going to do. He's going to kill everyone, Hermione. I don't want to have to watch you die!"

"You won't Harry. You will defeat him. And I will help you every step of the way. I believe in you," she said as she held Harry's face in her hands and looked him in the eye.

"Really?" he whimpered like a little child.

"Really." They held onto each other for a few more minutes before reality set back in for Harry.

"Hermione! You're supposed to be in America! Do your parents know you disappeared?!"

"Oh no! What am I supposed to do? I don't think I can apparate back!" Just then there was a knock on Harry's bedroom door.

"Shush, hide! In the wardrobe! My aunt and uncle can't know you're here!" Hermione rushed into the wardrobe and shut the door, just as Harry got up to open his bedroom door.

"Hello, Harry!" came a familiar voice.

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?" Harry asked incredulously. This night could not get any weirder.

"I think by now you can call me Remus, Harry. I'm no longer your Professor, and I used to change your nappies when you were a baby. You can come out of there, Hermione. I know you're here." Hermione opened the wardrobe door with a look of sheer surprise and embarrassment to match Harry's on her face. "Dumbledore's having me and Moody watch the house and we saw on the wards that someone apparated in, which isn't really possible since Dumbledore himself put an anti-apparation ward on the house. So when you got through, we were able to do a magic scan and tell that it was you, Hermione. I'll get word to your parents and let them know where you are."

"Oh thank Merlin. Oh I'm going to be in so much trouble," Hermione said to herself. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think your mum will let it slide. She's been worried about you and wanted me to call you soon and see you when you got back in town. It was just a little sooner than expected."

"How did you talk to my mother?"

"Same way you spoke to Aunt Petunia. See? Here's the picture you sent," he said as he pointed to the picture he just pinned up a few hours ago. Hermione blushed.

"Professor? When do I have to go back to my parents?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Right now I'm not sure, but it will probably be soon. I don't know how you managed to apparate across the ocean and not splinch yourself. I'm not even sure Dumbledore can apparate that far."

"Really? I had no idea. I'm really lucky I ended up in one piece. I am in one piece, aren't I?" Hermione ended nervously trying to look all over herself to see if any part of her was left behind. Harry and Lupin just laughed.

"Remus, do you think Hermione could stay for a few hours? Neither one of us have been doing too well lately, I could use some friendly company. She can go back first thing in the morning, please?" Harry pleaded. Hermione nodded in earnest.

"Well…I don't see why not. As long as Hermione's parents are okay with it. I can put up a ward over your door so your relatives stay away until I take it down." Just then a flash of fire and a note attached to a phoenix feather drifted from above. Lupin grabbed it and read the note from Dumbledore. "He said everything's fine, you're parents know what's going on and they said that it's okay if you come back in the morning, but you should at least call them so they can talk to you. I don't know how he knew what you just asked but that's him for you."

"That's great! Hermione, your mum sent me the phone number for the hotel that you guys are staying at this week. If I can sneak downstairs to get the phone you can call them real fast." Lupin disillusioned Harry and he went to get the phone. Hermione called her parents and reassure them that everything was fine with a quick explanation of what happened. For the rest of the night, Lupin transfigured a camp bed for himself in the corner of the room and he let Hermione stay in Harry's bed with him. At first it seemed a little awkward to be sharing a bed with a girl, much less Hermione, but after she put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, he felt so safe, so comfortable, loved, and cared for. He held her close and vowed to never let go of her. He couldn't explain the feelings he was getting by holding her, but he knew he wouldn't mind always feeling this way.

It was the first time either teenager slept the remainder of the night without waking up once. Lupin woke them up shortly after sunrise to let them know he had to check in with Dumbledore, but Tonks would be over in a few hours to check up on them and to take Hermione back to her parents. The spent the next few morning hours lying in each other's arms talking quietly about everything that had been going on.

"Your mum's been quite worried about you, what's been going on? She said you're doing accidental magic again, which after this little stunt, I hate to see what else you can do on accident."

"I'm worried about you, Harry. That's what's been wrong. When I'm out with my parents, I keep thinking about you being shut up in this room by yourself, and after everything that's happened, you shouldn't be alone. You shouldn't be alone regardless of what happened. I'm upset about Sirius. I feel guilty being out and traveling, knowing that a war is about to begin and that my best friend, my first friend ever, is right in the middle of it. I don't want to lose you, Harry. I know you will defeat Voldemort, I just know you will, but what I don't know is how you're going to do it. Will an Avada Kedavra actually work? Do you even have enough hate in you do successfully cast it? I can't imagine you hating that much to be able to. Will you have to use another spell? I don't have the answer Harry! I don't know what I'd do without you in my life! You just have to win! You have to live! I'd die without you!" Hermione finished with tears streaming down her face. Harry didn't know what to do or say but to do the same as she did for him, he held her in his arms. He couldn't believe Hermione felt this way about him. She'd die without him? Would he die without her? Yes. He certainly felt like he was dying when he dreamed she was dead. Would he die if Ron died? No, he'd be sad, and want revenge for whatever or whoever killed him, but he wouldn't die. But Hermione, just after the dream it was like he couldn't function.

"I'd die without you too, Mione."

The next thing they knew, a pink-hair woman was shaking them awake.

"Wotcher you two!"

"Tonks?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get you across the pond Hermione, and Harry, I think your aunt's going to start worrying about you. I'm a little later than planned. Damn Minister holding up progress…"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with sad faces. They didn't want to say good-bye again. They hugged and Hermione whispered, "Be safe, and try to call me Friday evening, we will be home by then."

"I will. And please enjoy the rest of your trip. Tell your parents hello for me, and I don't want to hear about you going to any more baseball games!"

Hermione laughed. "Ok, I promise. Please take care of yourself, Harry. I really care about you."

"I really care about you too. I'm really glad I got to see you, Hermione." She mouthed, "Me too" and backed away to Tonks where she was holding a newspaper portkey. Within seconds, they were gone, and Harry felt lost again.

"Harry? Are you up yet?" His Aunt Petunia called from the door. "Hurry up, I've arranged for your training to start in 2 hours and I'd like you to clean up your room."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!" He forgot to tell Hermione about the talk he had with his Aunt yesterday and about the training he was apparently starting today. As he picked up his room, he knew it was going to be a long, but hopefully excited day. Hopefully Hermione was doing better.


	3. The Will to Train

Chapter Three: The Will To Train

**Chapter Three: The Will To Train**

Sergeant Tom Miller was the toughest guy next to Mad-Eye Moody that Harry had ever met. His strictness only matched that of Professor McGonagall, but even she had a soft spot for her favorite Gryffindors. Harry wasn't even sure this man could smile. Sergeant Miller was a tall man, over 6 foot 3, with a buzz cut and muscles that most men only dream about.

"You must be Potter."

"Yes, sir," Harry responded, hoping to sound braver than he felt. _Come on Gryffindor courage._

"You Aunt asked for me to train you. She didn't really go into specifics as to why you want to be trained, only that it needed to be done. What kind of training were you hoping for?" Sergeant Miller asked as they sat down at his kitchen table, still as stern and serious looking as ever.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I guess basic hand to hand combat, self defense, I'm not sure about weapons…" Harry trailed off looking unsure.

"We'll hold of on any weaponry for the time being considering your age. Let's head out back and continue." They walked to the backyard where there was a large clearing for them to do any work. Once outside Sergeant Miller walked around Harry giving him a once over.

"I'll have to talk to Petunia about getting you on a diet to gain you some weight. You're too skinny. You'll need to go running every day to build up some stamina and muscle. We'll do weight lifting too. And we should see about getting you contacts. It'll be much easy on you if you don't have to worry about your glasses getting broken and your peripheral vision will be greatly improved," he remarked, finally stopping in front of him, his face softening for the first time when he really looked at Harry's eyes. "And there's those famous Lily Evans eyes. Never thought I'd see those greens again."  
"Did you know my mother well then?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Aye, I did. I used to live next door to your Aunt and mum growing up. Your Aunt and I went to high school together after Lily was accepted to her boarding school in Scotland. Judging by your appearance and the fact this is the first I've ever seen you while I've seen more than my fair share of your cousin, your Aunt never did forgive her sister for basically leaving her and for being so different."

"Different? You mean you know what my mum was?"

"Of course I know about your mum being a witch! It was a little hard to hide it from me. I only saw her a few times after she graduated Hogwarts since I had entered the service by then. She was a few years younger than me. Petunia is my age. Your mum was like my little sister. I only found out she died a few years ago when I heard from your cousin that you were even living with them. Car crash, you say?" Sergeant Miller looked surprised at Harry's dark expression at those words.

"Car crash? Ha! Of course they still say that. No, my mum and dad were murdered by a raging megalomaniac dark wizard."

"Lord Voldemere?"

"Voldemort, actually. I take it mum told you about him?"  
"She mentioned him the last time I saw her. She said that I probably wouldn't hear from her for some time because of him. What happened, do you know?"

"Yeah, sort of. For some reason he was after my mum and dad, they went into hiding. One of their so-called 'friends' betrayed them and told Voldemort where they were hiding. He went and killed them, mum died trying to save me. Somehow though when he tried to kill me the curse backfired on him and he disappeared and I was left with this scar," he explained, pulling up his fringe to show the lightening bolt scar. "I was shipped off to my Aunt's. Don't know why, they hate me there. But the groundskeeper from school, Hagrid, came and got me when I turned 11 so I could go to Hogwarts. But now Voldemort's back. A year ago, I was there. He's still after me. This is the fourth time I've been against him since I got to Hogwarts."

"That's why you want training then?"

"Yeah. Anything that will help me faces him. He's not going to rest until he kills me, and I don't fancy dying anytime soon."

"No, I don't believe you would. I don't know how much help I can be. I'm sure magic will do you far better good, but never the less, I will train you. Stamina will always serve you well."

"And I can always be disarmed of my wand and I'll only have my hands then."

"Exactly. Enough sentimentality, I want you to stretch for 15 minutes, then I want you to run around the block 5 times. Let's see how fast you can run." And so Harry began his training. Every morning, Harry ran, did push ups, sit-ups, pull ups, and began learning the basics in self-defense. Sergeant Miller wasted no time with Harry, making him move faster and faster. Friday finally rolled around and Harry got permission to call Hermione. After hearing all about the rest of her trip, which went better than the first part, Harry filled her in on the training he was receiving.

"Oh Harry! That's wonderful! I can't believe you've never met this man before, you could have learned all about your mother so many years ago! Oh and learning self defense and hand to hand combat, that's just brilliant. I'll go to the library this afternoon to see what I can look up. Maybe I should learn it too, you never know with all of the adventures we go on. And you'll have to show me everything you learn…" Hermione finally took a breath.

"Hermione, relax, I was planning on showing you everything anyways. I plan on writing to Ron and telling him as well. I think he may be interested in learning as well. Oh, and I was thinking about asking Remus to see if he would possibly start training me more in Defense. I want to be more prepared to face Death Eaters again." That following Monday, Hermione began joining Harry for training. She had received her driver's license before vacation and was able to make the drive every morning. Harry and Ron had agreed to start working on Ron's training once they met up for the summer. Sergeant Miller was training both teens very hard, as he knew how dedicated they were. By the time Harry's birthday rolled around they were running 3 miles every morning in under 20 minutes, doing push-ups and sit-ups with ease, were practically masters in self-defense, and were beginning to learn different kinds of martial arts. 2 days before Harry's 16th birthday he received an official looking note from an owl when he and Hermione came back to his Aunt and Uncle's house after training. Hermione always drove him home and they came in for tea with his Aunt, who had continued to be what an Aunt should be for her nephew.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The Last Will and Testament of the late Sirius Black has been reviewed and will be read and distributed on Monday, August 2__nd__ at 10:00 a.m. at Gringotts Bank. As a beneficiary listed you must attend or send us a message with the name of the representative you are sending in your place. It would be most beneficial for you to attend as we have other business matters to attend with you following the reading. _

_ We are deeply sorry for your loss and hope to see you Monday._

_Sincerely,_

_ Ragnock_

_ Accounts Manager_

Hermione immediately noticed something was wrong by the obvious look of sadness and despair on Harry's face. She placed her hand on his shoulder with a questioning look and he handed her the parchment with a lost look in his eyes, tears shining. After reading the letter from Gringotts she gathered Harry in her arms and let him know that she was there for him. Aunt Petunia came back in informing Harry and Hermione that there was someone waiting for them in the living room. Wiping his face of any remnants of tears he quickly followed Hermione into the other room where they found Remus waiting for them. Hermione ran to give Remus a hug, and Remus opened his arms for Harry to join.

"I take it you got your letter from Gringotts?" he asked.

"Yes, but-" Harry croaked.

"Please, Harry, I know, it's okay, well, it will be eventually. You need to go though. Hermione and I will be there as well as the Weasley's." Hermione looked up with a questioning face.

"Can I go without being in the Will?"

"You should have a similar letter waiting for you at home. I know Sirius added you into the Will. I was with him when he rewrote it. Harry, I'll be picking you up on your birthday to take you back to Grimmauld Place, and Hermione, I'll need to know when you'll be joining us as well."

"I'll talk to my parents today about it but I should be able to leave the same day as Harry. We have training until about this time, will that be okay?"

"Training? What kind of training?" Remus asked.

"That would be something I set up for Harry," Aunt Petunia interrupted. "Harry and I had a talk the other week and he told me about everything that's been going on in your world and I decided to ask a childhood friend of mine and Lily's to train him."

"Tom Miller?" Remus asked thinking back to someone Lily had mentioned years ago. After a nod from Petunia, Harry continued.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Remus. He's been teaching us self-defense and we're starting to learn martial arts and he's been having us run every day and do push-ups and sit-ups and weight lifting, basically getting us in shape. I think it will make us faster, have more endurance and make us better at dodging spells in battle. We were wondering if you'd be willing to train us in magical means too, more DADA and dueling and the like."

"That sounds like a really fantastic idea. Petunia, I'm grateful for you setting this up for these two. You've done more help than you could possibly imagine. Sirius and I have been on Dumbledore's case all this past year about training you properly."

The next two days seemed to go by in a blur for Harry. Training had kept Sirius from the front of his mind, but with the reading of his Will coming up and the thought of having to return to his house, Sirius was all he could think about. The night before his birthday he packed up his trunk and sat on his bed looking through his family photo album that Hagrid had given him in his first year, that included all of the pictures they had taken over the past 5 years. He stopped at the picture taken of him and Sirius at Christmas last year. It was the happiest he had ever seen his Godfather. He laid down and closed his eyes as the tears came and fell asleep hearing the song "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs" playing in his mind.


	4. In Case I End Up In Azkaban

A/N: So far a few good reviews, but not many, please review!

I survived a VERY hectic week of school and finally finished this chapter. I'm asking opinions because I haven't decided, how do you guys think I should handle Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny?

A/N2: I don't own anything unless you don't recognize it from the books. If I owned HP, well, let's just say I wouldn't have student loans...

...

Chapter Four: **In Case I End Up In Azkaban…**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling a weight on his bed and someone holding his hand. When he opened his eyes he saw Hermione sitting on his bed with the picture of himself and Sirius from last Christmas her one hand, while her other was holding his.

"I really miss him," Harry said, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I know you do, I know I sure do." Hermione said softly, tears falling from her eyes as she put the picture back. "Happy birthday, Harry, are you ready to get going?"

"Yeah, I'm all packed, just need to change for training." That day at training Harry and Hermione discussed their progress and the rest of the summer.

"You both have come a very long way in such a short amount of time. I'd like to get you both trained in weaponry as soon as possible, but I don't know how that's going to work with both of you leaving today for the rest of the summer," Sergeant Miller said.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. You obviously know about the magical world and are okay with it, what if we find a way for you to come to the place we're staying during the summer so you can continue our training? Maybe not everyday, but a couple times a week to work on weapons and to further our martial arts, we'll work on our own the rest of the time you're not there," Hermione suggested. It was soon settled as much as it could be after that. They knew they would find out in a few days who would come to own Grimmauld Place and whether or not they would still be able to use it. As Sergeant Miller his birthday, a picture of his mother from when she was a child. Lily was maybe 8 or 9 when the picture was taken, her fiery hair was let loose in curls. With a tear in both men's eyes, they parted with quick hugs and soon Hermione was driving them off to Sirius's house. Something Harry was not exactly looking forward to.

Harry and Hermione arrived to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to find all of his friends and "family" there to celebrate his 16th birthday, all of the Weasley's (sans Percy), Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Moody, Hagrid, McGonagall, Luna, and Neville. Hermione apologized for their Gryffindor friends not being invited due to the Fidelus Charm, but said after the Ministry last month, they felt Luna and Neville should be invited. Harry was very pleasantly surprised by all of the warm wishes and greetings and presents that he received for his birthday. He had never had a birthday party before this. Members from the Order gave Harry a wand holster and an extensive collection of Defense Against the Dark Arts books (Harry immediately promised Hermione anytime access to the books after seeing the look of longing on her face at the sight of the books), Ron got Harry a new pair of seeker gloves, the twins gave him a large box of their latest products from the shop, while the rest of the Weasley's gave Harry a nice dress watch (since his had been broken since 4th year). Luna gave Harry a subscription for the Quibbler and a book on mythical creatures, while Neville gave him several boxes of assorted Honeydukes candies to last until the first Hogsmeade trip (Harry had sent Neville a brand new Herbology book yesterday for his birthday). After the presents had been put to the side, Mrs. Weasley brought out the giant 4-tiered birthday cake lit with 16 candles. Fueled by a happy atmosphere and lots of sugary icing, the party lasted well into the night, leaving only the teens to be awake at 2 a.m.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville all stayed the night at Grimmauld place that night, but the latter four had to return home the next morning. After breakfast, the flooed out and Harry and Hermione began their daily training. Remus watched in to see how far they've come and to figure out what they still needed training in. After training the teens sat down with Remus to discuss training for the rest of the summer.

"I've talked to Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks, and they've all agreed to help out with training you. I can only teach you so much, but as Aurors, they have more knowledge than I do. Moody will be teaching you survival, advanced Defense; Kingsley will work on stealth and battle tactics, and Tonks will help you deal with disguise and dueling. I'll work on you with dueling, theory, dark creatures, and if you keep it quiet, as in, this is strictly between us three, you're not even allowed to tell Ron, but I'll keep you filled in with Order business. It was many conversations between Sirius and I that you be involved with the Order, Harry. This is your life we're talking about; you should have knowledge as to what's going on. I don't give a damn what Dumbledore says, but I'd like to keep it between us. Hermione, I don't mind telling you, because I know we could honestly use your head sometimes. You're a genius, and Harry needs someone like you to be able to think things through. I trust you both with my life."

"I got Sirius killed," Harry said dejectedly.

"No, Bellatrix killed Sirius. You were trying to save his life. He loved you like a son, he knew you were in danger and he wanted to save you. He would have never have forgiven himself if he had stayed behind. Yes, you could have worked harder on your Occlumency, I know you had Snape as a teacher and he taught you nothing, but your best friend here is the biggest bookworm, and I mean that positively, and there are books out there to help you learn. You shouldn't always rely on certain people. But you didn't understand why you shouldn't be having those visions, you didn't know what was in the Department of Mysteries, if you had known, you would have known that it was a trap. We had been telling Dumbledore all last year to fill you in. If you had known that, I know you would have worked as hard as you've ever worked before into protecting your mind. I'm sorry I wasn't around last year at all. Dumbledore kept me away from you by making me try to get the werepack on our side. I'm not going to be making excuses anymore, you're going to be filled in and you'll know what's going on. I know that it's you in the end, and I want you to be ready."

"What? What do you mean it's you in the end?" Hermione jumped in worriedly.

"Harry? You haven't told her? You need to tell her-"

"Tell me what?" Harry looked slightly peeved at Remus for letting out the prophecy, but knew he was right.

"The prophecy ball wasn't the only record of the enclosed prophecy. I know what it says. Dumbledore was the one to originally hear it. Basically, Voldemort marked me as his equal, and I have the Power He Knows Not. 'One must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives' or something like that. Basically it's either me or him, one of us is going to kill the other."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, flinging herself into his arms, tears shining down her face. "Why does it always have to be you?! Why can't you ever get a break?!" Harry didn't answer, though he agreed with her questioning, he just held her tight holding back the tears. After a few minutes they separated and faced Remus again.

"We'd like Tom to continue our training here this summer. He obviously knows about our world, so it's not like anyone can use the "he's a muggle" excuse. Plus he was a good friend with mum when they were younger. Is that okay? I mean, I know Sirius's Will reading isn't until tomorrow, so we don't know who gets the house, but as long as it's someone in the Order?" Harry asked.

"I don't see a reason for it not to be. I'm going to let you in on something: Sirius left you the house. So you can choose who you will let in and what you do with the place." Remus said quietly.

"I'd rather have him back than any of his stuff."

"I know, me too, but there's nothing that can be done. I'll go talk to old Tom and let him know." And with that Remus headed out to run his errands. Harry and Hermione sat in silence, thinking of what they learned and what needed to be done. After awhile Hermione started asking questions.

"Harry, just how bad is it living with your relatives? How bad was your childhood?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just please trust me, please tell me?" Harry stared questioningly at her for a minute before answering.

"Awful. Horrible. Painful. I never got a birthday present or Christmas present until my 11th birthday when Hagrid gave me Hedwig. Even to this day their Christmas presents to me usually involves a piece of lint and an old sock. The only thing they bought for me was my glasses, and I've had this pair since I was 7. The only reason they even took me to get my eyes checked was because I couldn't see the dials on the stove and I was burning their food. I cooked every meal for them since I was tall enough to reach the stove, but I was only allowed to eat whatever they left on the table, if they left any food at all, and it was usually just scraps. I cleaned the house, did the dishes, and did all of the yard work. I've never had clothes of my own. Only Dudley's hand me downs and he's 3 times my size. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I received my Hogwarts letter, and the only reason why I was moved to a bedroom finally was because they thought my letters wouldn't come if I changed rooms or something stupid like that. I've never had toys. My cousin and his friends used to beat me up and play 'Harry hunting' where they'd chase me, catch me, and use me as a punching bag. I've never had a friend until Hogwarts. Dudley's threaten any to talk to me. I was never allowed to watch the tele, I've never been to the cinema, out to eat at a real restaurant, or been on vacation. They'd leave me with Mrs. Figg down the street, who I know now is a Squib and is basically watching me on Dumbledore's orders. She was never allowed to be too nice to me in case my relatives found out and then they wouldn't send me to her. I didn't even know my name until I started school. I thought my name was 'freak', or 'boy', because that's all my relatives call me. I didn't even know my birthday until I was 6. If I did any accidental magic, I'd get locked in my cupboard for days with basically no food. If I did better than Dudley on a test or if Dudley did something bad and blamed me, that 's what happened. Sometimes they'd hit me, but never anything too bad. I never did anything right, and I wasn't good enough to be in their presence." While he was talking he was looking out the window thinking back on his pitiful excuse of a childhood. After he was done he turned to look at Hermione, only to catch her in a hug with her bushy brown hair in his face. He was about to ask what was wrong but by the heaving shoulders and his shirt was starting to get wet; he could tell she was crying. Hearing her mumbling something about "horrible…hexing…lessons…pain…" he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh…Hermione, it's okay. I'm okay now, I survived, and I only have 1 more summer to deal with them."

"Why do you have to go back there every year?'

"Dumbledore said my mother died to save me, and she gave me protection from Voldemort. It's in my blood. As long as I live somewhere where my mother's blood lives, which means, my Aunt, I have the protection. He said, 'While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort.'" Hermione thought on this revelation for a moment before answering.

"You don't call Privet Drive home do you? You've always considered Hogwarts your home since your first year, haven't you?"

"Yeah…where are you going with this Hermione?" He could tell she was getting very angry, very quickly.

"That bloody old codger! I'll kill him myself!"

"Whoa, wait, Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Dumbledore! That – stupid – bastard! He KNEW what kind of childhood you were having, yet he did NOTHING to stop it or to help you! He condemns you to it every year for protection that doesn't exist anymore!"

"What do you meant it doesn't exist?"

"You said Dumbledore said that as long as you 'still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells' you can't be harmed or touched by Voldemort. You haven't called your Aunt's home 'home' in 5 years. That would cancel the blood wards. PLUS, you've never been attacked by Voldemort or his Death Eaters at Privet Drive, but you have been attacked throughout the school year. So the stupid excuse that going to your Aunt's house 'replenishes' the so-called blood ward is bullocks because it doesn't protect you during the school year. There's no need to subject yourself to all of this misery if we can find a place, maybe in the muggle world that no one would be able to find you, or maybe some other very warded magical place. Your father was a pureblood; surely you have another house in the family? Have you even checked your inheritance? Plus Sirius left you Grimmauld Place, and if the Order has been able to use this place as headquarters, surely it's good enough to house you in the summers. I can't believe that old man, just wait until I get my hands on him, Headmaster or not." Harry's head was spinning with all of the points Hermione made. He couldn't believe it either. He never thought much about the Headmaster telling him that he knew he was condemning him to a miserable life when he left him on his Aunt's front porch when he was just 15 months old. Come to think of it, wasn't he left alone on the front porch in the middle of the night? Wasn't that something his Aunt said once?

"He left me as a baby on my Aunt's front porch, alone, in the middle of the night. With a note. He left me out in the elements. What if someone kidnapped me? What if had started to rain? What if my Aunt didn't need to come out on the front porch that morning? I could have died! He couldn't wait until morning to drop me off to my doom? Where he could make sure I was at least taken inside?" Hermione looked at him in shock and in rage. Harry just kept thinking of everything else that had happened to him in his life. Before he could do or say anything Hermione hugged him with all of her might.

"Just in case I end up in Azkaban for what I'm about to do, I love you Harry Potter and don't you ever forget that." And with those words she ran to the floo, yelled "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" and was gone in a swish of green flames. Harry was in a daze, Hermione loved him? Wait, she just flooed and said something about Azkaban? _Bloody Hell._ He scratched a note to Remus and flooed to Hogwarts, very unprepared for what he was faced with.

...

A/N3: Well? What'd you think? I was planning on getting to the Will this chapter, but I just started thinking of my issues with the books and everything kinda came out. Next chapter should have the Will reading and will also include whatever it is that Harry is faced with and why Hermione said she may get sent to Azkaban. Also, what does Harry have to say about Hermione's confession?? Also, the line 'While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort.' is from OOtP, I don't have the book, but I listened to the audio book to get the quote, it's in the revealing the prophecy scene after Harry destroys Dumbledore's office.

R&R!


	5. Of Mischief and Lordship

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. If I did, well, I wouldn't be staying up working until 4 a.m., worried about getting projects done.

A/N: I completely and totally apologize for this very belated update. To make up for it, here's a longer chapter. 9 pages and over 4,000 words. I have been super super busy working on my final projects for this quarter. I have 2 projects due this coming week, and 2 more due the following, and I'm still working on getting my website done, which is well over a month late. Add the fact that I'm sick from the late nights, unhealthy food, and crazy Cincinnati weather. So yeah. Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long, but it may be about 2 weeks. If anyone wants to beta for me, I'd really appreciate it. Preferably someone who's familiar with British terminology.

--

Chapter Five: ** Of Mischief and Lordship**

_ "Just in case I end up in Azkaban for what I'm about to do, I love you Harry Potter and don't you ever forget that." And with those words she ran to the floo, yelled "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" and was gone in a swish of green flames. Harry was in a daze, Hermione loved him? Wait, she just flooed and said something about Azkaban? Bloody Hell. He scratched a note to Remus and flooed to Hogwarts, very unprepared for what he was faced with._

"-EXCUSE OF BLOOD WARDS! DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT YOUR REASONING? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER VOLDEMORT HAS HARRY'S BLOOD IN HIS SYSTEM? IT NOW RUNS IN HIS VEINS SO HE CAN ENTER THOSE WARDS! EVEN IF THE WARDS DID WORK IN THE PAST THEY NEVER PROTECTED HIM WHILE HE WAS AT SCHOOL! PLUS THE ABUSE HE DEALT WITH THERE! HE'D BE SAFER, HEALTHIER, AND HAPPIER HIDDEN SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Hermione yelled while pointing her wand at the Headmaster. Harry flooed in to seeing and hearing Hermione yelling at a tied up and slightly shocked Dumbledore. Hermione was so furious the magic and static electricity in the room was magnified ten fold. Her hair was floating, her eyes blazing, magic was crackling, silver instruments on shelves falling. Fawkes had disappeared and candles were burning higher than normal and the glass of brandy that was on the Headmaster's desk had shattered.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall cried indignantly. Harry hadn't seen her when he came in and by the look of shock on Hermione's face and the change in atmosphere that went back to normal, neither did she. "What is the meaning of this?" Hermione had to look at the ceiling and take a deep breath to calm down in order to talk to her favorite teacher.

"Professor, I apologize to you for my behavior, but I do NOT apologize to the Headmaster! Do you know what he has done to Harry all of his life? All that he has put him through? He has been subjected to over a decade of physical and mental and emotional abuse from his relatives, and he continues to have to return for the same reason he was placed there! A supposed blood ward created by Mrs. Potter sacrificing her life for Harry's that runs through both Harry's veins and his Aunt's. A blood ward that hasn't worked since he entered Hogwarts for several reasons and the reasons keep growing. Plus he left Harry on his relatives porch in the middle of the night with nothing more than a blanket and a note, not even to see if his family would even take him in or check on him if God forbid someone kidnap him in the middle of the night or if no one checked the front porch in the morning or what if it started to rain in the night! It was Halloween! Do you not recall what the temperature is in England that late in the autumn? Harry could have died instead of being saved!" Hermione continued her rant. Professor McGonagall looked so enraged until the mention of leaving Harry on Privet Drive in the middle of the night when she slightly paled, remembering that she too left him there after knowing and admitting to Albus that this was the worst place for Harry to go.

"Harry," she began, "I will be the first to apologize for not putting my foot down as to when and where you were left at your Aunt's. I had watched them all day and knew how bad they were. I warned the Headmaster, but he had his reasoning. I apologize for the danger I allowed you to be put in. I hope one day you can forgive me." Harry just nodded, unsure of what to say, then Professor McGonagall turned her attention to the Headmaster, giving him the LOOK that meant, _What do you have to say for yourself?_

"All of the choices I have made Harry, have been in your best interest, and it's for the greater good. I hope someday you'll come to see it as the bigger picture. But as for you and Miss Granger, I have noted all of the complaints and will look into what can be done." Dumbledore said.

"Greater GOOD? GREATER GOOD MY ARSE! What gives you the RIGHT to play God and decides what to do with Harry's life? He is not your bloody pawn to do with as you wish for this war! It is HIS life and he's taking control, so you had better think long and hard and decide if your 'greater good' was worth it. You could have gotten Harry killed so many times, THEN where would your war be?" And with that, Hermione grabbed Harry, who had remained silent this whole visit, and flooed back to Grimmauld Place. The two tumbled out of the fireplace, as flooing is not comfortable for more than one person to go at a time, and landed and a tangled heap on the hearth at Remus' feet.

"And just what, pray tell, is going on here, pups?" He said with a bemused expression. _Busted._

"'Mione needed to see the Headmaster…" Harry started, unsure of how to go from there.

"I caught that much from your note. What did you need to see the Headmaster for that couldn't wait until I got back?" Remus eyed the teens carefully. Hermione collected herself and launched into everything that Harry had told her and all of the realizations and implications that it meant with Harry's protections and livelihood. Remus' face saw every shade of red and purple during Hermione's explanation. When she was finished, without a word, he got up, went to another room, there was an explosion, and 10 seconds later, Remus came back and told the kids to get ready, they were going to Gringotts. 20 minutes later, the three stood in front of the teller counter at Gringotts, and Remus asked to speak to Ragnock about the Potter accounts. Once spotting Harry, the teller agreed and they were escorted to a meeting room. Not 5 minutes later, a fierce looking goblin came in and introduced himself as Ragnock.

"What can I do for you today?" He spoke briskly as he took a seat.

"Harry needs to be told of his finances, and if possible, told of his parent's Will. He is currently without a magical guardian, his godfather's Will is to be read tomorrow, and due to current situations, we'd like to know what his parents wanted," Remus stated. Ragnock eyed him carefully before asking who he was.

"Remus Lupin is my parents' and godfather's best friend. He is basically an Uncle to me. I trust him more than anyone else, except Hermione," Harry said proudly, pointing to Hermione at the end. Ragnock looked at the three wizards in front of him and made a decision.

"I am aware of the Will reading in place for tomorrow of Sirius Black, and I do remember that I sent you a note, Mr. Potter, in regards to meeting tomorrow about your finances. Mr. Black seemed to be very intuitive as to what may happen in the case of his death. I received a note from him when his last Will was received saying that if either a Remus Lupin or Harry Potter wanted to hear his Will before everyone else, that it was okay. He claimed that this might help Harry make decisions for himself. I cannot read the Potter's Will until after Mr. Black's Will. It will make sense after you hear them both. Do you want to hear Mr. Black's Will right now or can you wait until tomorrow?"

"Now." Harry said quickly, but quietly. While it pained him to hear something so final about his godfather's death, and to hear something coming from his quill, he felt it was something that couldn't wait. And perhaps for the selfish reason of wanting to hear something that he had written. Harry looked at Remus for conformation.

"Please, go ahead." Ragnock opened another file and pulled out a thicker piece of parchment.

"The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black.

I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body (no laughing, Moony), claim this as my last Will and testament. All previous Wills are now void.

Given the state of the wizarding world and my position in it, if I am now dead, I sure as hell better have gone out blazing wands in a battle with death eaters, and not Aurors. And one day the world better know that I was innocent and that damn rat better be blamed.

As I am now gone, I am in hopes that my best friend Remus Lupin is still alive, because Moony, Harry's going to need your help. But firstly, I want to give the only remaining true Marauder the sum of 2 million galleons, my wardrobe, and orders to buy a new wardrobe (as my clothes are rather old as well). I know you don't want the money, but I want you to live comfortably. You of all people deserve it. I'm also asking you to get Harry trained at all cost. Remember our talk, you know what you need to do. James and Lily would want it.

I am giving the Weasley family the sum of 1 million galleons, as well. I can't think of a more deserving family. You took Harry in as your own when I couldn't. I couldn't be more grateful. The only thing that I ask if for you, Molly, to loosen up and let your children live a little. We are at war, there's a chance that any of us could die, even the kids, at least let them have a happy time. And no one ever turns out doing exactly as their parents want them. As long as their happy, please don't try to take that away from them, you'll only end up pushing them away. Remember how I grew up.

Cousin Nymphadora Tonks, you get 1 million galleons as well, and the orders to help Remus spend his money on a wardrobe. Come on you two, get your acts together and admit how much you like each other. The tension between yourselves was killing me, and if that's how I died, I'm coming back to haunt you both.

To the Order of the Phoenix, I leave 1 million galleons. Kill that bastard, and let Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Order. If Molly and Arthur say no about Ron, there's nothing I can do about that. But honestly, you need his strategic planning. Hermione will be of age in September, and you all know she's only the brightest witch of the century. Why deny yourself the smartest witch ever? As long as her parents agree as well. And Harry – we're only dealing with his livelihood. I think he should be involved at all costs. Plus you all have to agree, he's a brilliant dueler, he just needs to be trained.

To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you all of the Marauder notes and books, as well as 25,000 galleons to your joke shop. Expand, create, and pull off some great stunt in my name. I expect your shop to be a household name.

To Ron Weasley, I leave 10,000 galleons. I don't want there to be any more jealousy for Harry having something you don't have. You are a great friend to him, just keep your temper and think things through before loosing your head when something happens.

To Hermione Granger, I leave you 10,000 galleons. You are so much like Lily, and there is no greater compliment than that. I also leave you all of the books in Grimmauld Place, just please ask for help de-cursing them. You have been the best friend Harry could ever ask for. You have stood by him through everything that's been thrown his way and I cannot thank you enough for it. You have always thought of his safety first, but have also allowed him to do what he needs to do. From the stories I've heard, he owes you and your smart brain his life many times. You are a smart, and beautiful witch, never forget that, never doubt that. From our conversation at Christmas, I suggest you tell a certain someone. Please don't deny a dead man's wish.

And finally, to you Harry, I leave you everything else I own. And a most sincere apology for leaving you. I wish I had thought things through before going after Peter after your parents died. I wish I could have raised you as my own. You are so strong and so brave. I know your mum and dad are very proud of you. I know I am. I'm asking that you allow the Order to continue meetings in the house. I'm also asking that you allow Hermione the free reign of the library so she doesn't have to move the books that I'm giving her. I'm also giving you two final things, adoption, and emancipation. I was hoping to adopt you this summer, but fate as not allowed it. I'm sure you're asking why adopt you if I'm dead. The answer is simple. By taking on the extra surname of Black, and making you my heir, no one else in the family can contest the Will for rights to the Black fortune. Also, as the Black heir, you are now Lord Black and have a seat on the Wizengamot. There are a lot of extra privileges and prestige to being a Lord, and a lot of doors will open up for you. You will make many connections and be smart, use these to help you in the war. After the war, use these to help change the wizarding world for the better. As for emancipation, I'm giving Moony the title of godparent, but I want you to be totally and completely in charge of yourself. Ask Moony for help and advice, but in the end, it's about time you take control of your life. Sign some papers and you are a fully-fledged wizard. Go get training that you have been denied. Apply for status as an Order member. Do whatever it is you want to do, but most importantly, I want you to live. Second most importantly, kick old Voldie's butt, so you can live without worry. And stop being so dense about your feelings. I love you, kid; I know you'll continue to make me proud. And however I died, only blame the person who dealt the last blow. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you longer, pup.

Thank you all for your friendship and company.

Mischief Managed. "

Ragnock looked up from the parchment to see Hermione's arms wrapped around Harry, and Remus' wrapped around both kids, all three crying. As in the case of most Will readings, he gave them some time to grieve before continuing.

"See, Harry? It's not your fault. He doesn't blame you, no one does. He loved you so much," Remus said through choked tears. Harry could barely nod. He wasn't sure if he believed it himself yet.

"Mr. Potter, there are some papers for you to sign in regards to your adoption and emancipation, and there is also a letter for you from Mr. Black that he asks that you read when you get back home. For the adoption, I also need a few drops of blood to make you a blood heir. After you sign these papers, I will continue with your parents' Will, unless you want to wait and do it some other time." Ragnock slid some papers across to Harry, along with a quill and ink well. Harry stared in disbelief at the papers in front of him. Just by signing his name, he would be a Lord and he would be free. Free from his uncle and cousin, free to make his own decisions. While he was just getting to the point of speaking terms with his aunt, he would miss her, but there was still a lot of make up for 15 years worth of pain. Ragnock made a small cut on his finger with a goblin blade and squeezed a few drops of blood into a bowl covered in runes. He could see Hermione trying to read the runes quickly. The bowl glowed as Ragnock added a bit of blood from a small vial of blood to his.

"As soon as you sign the papers, you will be Mr. Harry James Potter-Black, or Black-Potter, whichever you prefer, and Lord Black." Ragnock said with a smile, which looked rather evil considering his pointed teeth. Harry's heart dropped at the sight of Sirius' signatures, but with one look at Hermione and Remus, he signed his name twice. A strange vibe went through his body, and he glowed for a brief second.

"All underage laws have been lifted from you," Hermione whispered at his questioning look.

"Now Lord Black, would you like to hear the Potter Will?" Ragnock asked. With another look at Remus and Hermione, who both nodded, and Hermione grabbed and held his hand, he nodded to the goblin to continue.

"The Last Will and Testament of James Ethan Potter and Lilly Mae Potter, nee Evans.

We, James and Lily Potter, being of sound minds and bodies, claim this as our last Will and testament. All previous Wills are now void.

We recognize Peter Pettigrew as our Secret-Keeper, not Sirius Black. If our deaths were the result of our location being discovered, the fault lies with Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail. He is an unregistered rat animagus. Included are documents to prove our Secret-Keeper.

In hopes our son, Harry James Potter, survives us, he is in no way, shape or form to go to my sister, Petunia Dursley. Sirius Black has full custody of Harry. If Sirius is unable to take Harry, we ask that Frank and Alice Longbottom take Harry as their own. We would ask Arthur and Molly Weasley, but they have their hands full with 6 children and 1 on the way.

We leave our dear friend Remus Lupin 2 million galleons, and all of Lily's research into a cure for Lycanthropy. I'm sure you'll find someone who can help finish it and cure you of this problem. Once you are cured, if Harry is still underage, and Sirius is unable to care for Harry, custody goes to you.

To our beloved son, Harry, we love you very much and are sad to leave you. We know you'll make us proud. We leave you everything in our possession to receive once the underage laws have been lifted. Until then, you have the money in the trust vault, which should be more than enough. We want you cared for and loved, and not left wanting. Just remember, we love you so much, son.

Harry is to be trained as soon as he is 5. He is to grow up learning magic and how to defend himself. He is to be told of the prophecy as soon as one of the following happens: Lord Voldemort returns to power; his first encounter with Voldemort; or when he reaches the age of 15. He is to get full disclosure of everything in relation to the prophecy and to the defeat of Voldemort, especially from Albus Dumbledore.

We are sorry to leave our loved ones behind, but we are watching over all of you. We love you, Harry.

p.s. Harry, make sure you find some amazing and brilliant witch like your mum to love, you'll never regret it! Love, Dad. Mischief managed."

Once again, Harry, Hermione, and Remus were hugging and crying. Harry looked shell shocked most of all, which wasn't hard to believe with everything he learned that day. Hermione and Remus, however, were mad beyond words.

"Ragnock, has anyone heard this Will?" Remus asked, trying to control his inner wolf.

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore has. He even was witness to it." With that knowledge all candles in the room blazed fiercely to the point of catching a few tapestries on the wall on fire. The power, rage, and magic rolling off Harry and Hermione was overwhelming. Ragnock and Remus jumped up to put out the flames and magic their repairs while Harry and Hermione managed to calm down. Once everything was back to normal and everyone was seated, Harry apologized and spoke for the 4th time since they arrived.

"What does this mean?"

"Well, Lord Black, you now inherit everything from your parents, including the main Potter vault, all properties, the title Lord Potter, and an additional seat on the Wizengamot, so you will now be known as Lord Potter-Black. Here are your Lord rings for each house, once you put both on they will combine." With this he handed over two ring boxes, which Harry opened to find the most magnificent family rings, both platinum. The Black ring had an onyx stone with the Black family crest, while the Potter ring had a Ruby with the Potter family crest. Harry put both rings on his right ring finger and they melted together a platinum band of onyx and ruby with both crests side by side. Ragnock continued, "Here is also a portfolio with all of your current holdings and properties."

"Properties? You mean I have more than one house?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you have several actually. Besides the House of Black, you have inherited Godric's Hollow, though major repairs need to be done. You also have Potter Manor, the manor where your parents were living until they went into hiding. There is also a small cottage in west of Glasgow. I'll leave this with you to look over and you can always come see me if you have any questions. You don't have to come tomorrow to the reading, since you have already heard it, but it is your choice."

"Thank you, Ragnock. I truly appreciate all of your time and help today." Harry said with a smile.

"You're quite welcome, Lord Potter-Black. Here are the items and keys left to the three of you in the Wills." Ragnock handed a box of books and parchment to Remus with a key. "Mr. Lupin, due to the amount of gold you have acquired, you have a bigger vault, and this is your key to it." He handed Harry 2 new vault keys, saying that they were for the Black and Potter vaults, a letter from Sirius, and a book on pureblood and Lordship traditions and a smaller book on the Wizengamot. Hermione received a key to a new vault for herself with the inheritance from Sirius. With this, the meeting was concluded, and on their way out to check out their new vaults, Harry stopped to thank Ragnock again, and shook his hand.

"I look forward to further meetings, and am glad that you are overlooking my fortune. May your gold flow freely, and your enemies falter." Ragnock shook the wizard's hand, surprised.

"Thank you, Lord Potter-Black, you are a truly remarkable wizard. You just may be one of the first wizards to ever shake the hand of a goblin."

"Please, Ragnock, call me Harry."

"I'll try to remember that, Harry, but I can only do so in private. Whilst in public, you must be recognized as Lord by those who are not in your immediate circle. I hope you can understand that."

"I do, and thank you for informing me of that. I will allow you to get on with your day as I have taken up much of your afternoon." With a quick bow, Harry, Hermione, and Remus went down in the vaults to see what they were left with by Sirius and the Potters. Harry convinced Remus to take out a decent amount of gold to go clothes shopping, and Hermione took out a small amount to go book shopping. Finally, in the lower levels, closer to the dragons, they entered the main Potter vault. It was like a large, cavernous room, filled with stacks of galleons. There were boxes with books and clothes, dressers with jewels and jewelry. Harry even thought he spotted a penseive in the back.

"Harry, I knew your father was well off, but I never imagined all of this!" Remus exclaimed as they looked around.

"Neither did I. At least I know I'll never have to wear Dudley's clothes ever again. But I'd give anything just to have mum and dad back." Not too seconds after that, Harry and Remus heard a loud scream. They turned around to see Hermione holding up a large sheet, with her hand over her mouth, looking at a rather large painting with two people seated.

"Well really! Did you have to scream? It's not the best way to be woken up now!"

"Oh hush, James, I'd scream too if I was surprised by looking at your face."

"Lily? James?" Remus asked, rushing over, Harry hot on his heels.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Hello, son, it's about time."

--

A/N2: After ducking rocks being thrown from completely ignoring HHr this chapter...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore it. I just started writing and it just didn't fit this chapter. There was a lot to get through. I had it all planned out but once I started going, it slightly changed. I wanted to get through both Wills in once chapter and didn't want to push it off until the next.

I loved the reviews I've been getting, everyone was really excited about pissed off Hermione. I'm going to be getting more to the Hermione part of the story next chapter, you're going to see some confrontations and resolve, and I'm also planning on getting the aftermath on Dumbledore's end on Hermione's little 'rage'. Let's just remember McGonagall's not too happy with Uncle Albie at the moment. :) I haven't forgotten about Ron, he'll be joining us in a bit. I can't wait to hear your feedback, I know it was a lot for one chapter. I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone's up for it, please let me know!!


	6. Definitely Worth It

A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry about the delay in this upload! School was just super crazy at the end and now I'm busy trying to finish my portfolio site so I can get a co-op and I'm super broke and I've got a wedding I'm in in 2 weeks and yeah, lol, my life is insane. This chapter is a doozy to make up for the delay. This was 22 pages typed and a little under 11,400 words. Definitely the most I've written. Props to my beta Katie K, and major thanks to lectorsum for the finer debate on JKR's characters. I do appreciate all of the reviews and I'd love to hear from more of you!!

There are two small movie references in here, I'm wondering if any of you are going to find them. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Also, it's the moment we've all been waiting for, that JKR refused to give us!

DISCLAIMER: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter, and in those dreams, there's lots of Harmony and Pumpkin Pie, and none of the garbage JKR shoved into books 6 and 7.

...

Chapter Six: ** Definitely Worth It**

"Of all the things you could have done, Albus!" Minerva cried. "Do you not use that brain of yours to think anymore?!" Dumbledore sighed while his long time friend continued to rant.

Minerva had been yelling at him since Miss Granger and Harry had left 30 minutes ago. It was obvious he had gotten himself into quite a mess this time but he couldn't do anything to take care of it until Minerva left him alone. Luckily she was running out of steam.

"No more! I will no longer turn a blind eye so that you can do as you see fit whenever you want. You think no one will argue with you because of who you are!" and then left, slamming the door to the point of the portraits shaking and knocking their inhabitants around.

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes wearily. He was looking more his age today than he had in a long time. Picking up a small handful of floo powder, Dumbledore called out for Diagon Alley to head to Gringotts. He had to see a goblin about a will and to see how he would be able to sweep this mess under the rug.

"I'd like to see Ragnock, please."

O0o0O

"James! Don't be so rude! You haven't seen your son in years!" the magical representation of Lily Potter cried, smacking the image of James sitting next to her.

"How-" Harry choked, tears in his eyes. Hermione finally recovered from her shock and held Harry's hand.

"When?" Remus finally managed to say, "When did you do this and why was I never told? Harry could have seen you a couple years ago."

"We did it shortly after we went into hiding. We thought that we would be found earlier since, well, we weren't really sure how long we would be in hiding. The only conversation we've had with anything living is the one goblin that came in shortly after we were activated to check the inventory and all he told was that we had died…"

"Which was pretty obvious," James interrupted, receiving a glare from Lily.

"And that Harry survived," Lily explained.

"So how long has it been? Harry, you look so big! We need to be caught up!" James said, looking so proudly at his son.

"Um, maybe it's best we take you back home and we catch up there? Harry, I'm assuming you want to take the portrait back home?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to talk more to mum and dad and get to know them. Not that I don't enjoy your stories, but it'd be nice to talk to them, or at least their portrait."

"It's okay, Harry, I completely understand."

"Wait, before you just pack us up, who's this charming young witch who had the fortune of waking us up?" James smirked.

"Oh! Mum, Dad, this is Hermione Granger. She's been my best friend since 1st year, and she's the smartest witch of the century, if not longer!" Harry boasted, wrapping his arm around Hermione, making both of them blush slightly.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Hermione said quietly.

"Call us Lily and James Hermione. I'm looking forward to getting to know you," Lily said gently. James raised his eyebrow and smirked at Harry, giving him the 'I-want-the-full-story-later' look. Shortly after they all said their goodbyes and Remus shrank the portraits down to carry back to Grimmauld Place. Remus, Harry, and Hermione finished looking around the vault and then decided to head back for a late lunch.

O0o0O

Ragnock had just finished the Black and Potter Will readings with the new Lord Potter-Black and was contemplating all that he had learned. As a rule goblins tended to not get involved with wizarding affairs, given the tension between the two races, but the Potter family had always been good to the goblins and the new Lord Potter-Black was already proving to be a worthy ally.

He was clearly being manipulated by Albus Dumbledore and after experiencing the raw power that Lord Potter-Black emitted when he was angry, he knew whose side he wanted to be on when this came to heads tomorrow. Not that he would ever go against his client, he'd been the account manager for the Potters for many generations and he wasn't about to let them down yet. His musings were interrupted by a note coming from the lobby.

_Ah, how interesting, I wonder what Albus Dumbledore could possibly want?_ After a quick note agreeing to see him, knowing he didn't want the old geezer to see Lord Potter or his friends, he had to see him quickly. He could tell by one look at the old coot's face that he hadn't had a good morning.

"Greetings Ragnock. I hope to speak to you about an urgent matter in regards to the Black Will reading tomorrow."

"Ah, yes, what of it? I believe it is set for 10:00 A. M. Is everything okay?"

"I have received intelligence that there may be a Death Eater attack at that time. It seems the time and date has leaked out and many feel the need to retaliate after what happened a few weeks ago. I was hoping we could move the reading up to 9:00 A.M. and I would be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin's representative since it would be safer for Harry to remain at home and for Remus to guard him," Albus lied rather smoothly.

Albus had witnessed Sirius' will shortly after escaping Hogwarts and knew that he could gain back some control of the situation if Harry, Hermione, Remus, and the others in Sirius' will couldn't control what they received. But Ragnock wasn't a fool; he knew what Dumbledore was trying to do and knew he had to protect his clients. He realized that Dumbledore probably thought that the last will for Mr. Black was the one that he had witnessed a few years ago. What Albus didn't know was that Sirius decided to rewrite his will after the past Christmas, giving Harry the adoption and emancipation. Ragnock thought on it a bit and decided to let things come as a surprise tomorrow.

They agreed that if everyone can be notified of the change in time the reading of the will could proceed at 9 A.M. If people failed to attend at 9, though, they would wait to start the proceedings at 10. Ragnock intentionally failed to agree, or ask for proof of, Dumbledore being Lord Potter-Black, Miss Granger, and Mr. Lupin's representative. He had a Floo call to make after the old coot left.

Ragnock excused himself for a moment, claiming to go reserve the meeting room for the new time of the reading but he went to go make sure that his clients were still down in the vaults. After receiving confirmation, he bid Dumbledore good day.

"He's in for a big surprise," Ragnock chuckled to himself after Dumbledore left. Having a few more meetings to attend to in the afternoon, he decided take a quick lunch and then Floo called his clients to let them know of the recent developments so they might plan accordingly.

O0o0O

Remus, Harry, and Hermione decided it was best to eat lunch before getting out the Potter's portrait. Remus asked Harry what he wanted to do about Dumbledore and his lies and manipulation.

"Well, first off I'm going to talk to Madam Bones and try to get Sirius' name cleared. I would like her to know that Dumbledore knew all of these years that he was innocent but said nothing. I don't really care if he gets charged or anything but I do want people to know what happened. I think if I give her some of my memories of third and fourth year about Wormtail, that will help as well," Harry said.

"I agree with you, Harry. There's not much that can touch Dumbledore. He's been the leader of the Light for so many years that people just tend to think of his word as law so you have to be careful. People may love you but Dumbledore has a lot more power than you do," Remus reminded him. Before the conversation could go any farther a voice from the living room fireplace came through.

"Lord Potter-Black!" The three shared a look and bolted to the other room where they found Ragnock's head hovering in the Floo.

"Yes, Ragnock, what may I do for you?" Harry answered, kneeling to the goblin's level.

"I just received a visit from Albus Dumbledore while you were in your vaults and I believe you need to be informed so you may plan accordingly. He asked to have the will reading moved up an hour tomorrow due to the threat of a possible Death Eater attack and he said he would be representing the three of you, as he will be asking you to stay home to protect you my Lord."

"WHAT?!" Harry, Hermione, and Remus yelled.

"Please, my Lord, let me finish. After everything that was said earlier today I knew what he was playing at but I knew it wasn't my place to show the hand, which is why I'm contacting you now. I agreed that if everyone could be informed of the time change we will do the reading at 9 A.M., but I did not mention him being your representatives nor did I ask for written consent, which we do need. Now, what I was thinking, and you can agree or disagree, was to allow Mr. Dumbledore to think he has the upper hand for now, as he does not know that the late Mr. Black had redone his will to include your adoption and emancipation," Ragnock explained. For the next 15 minutes the group made a "plan of attack" for the following morning, or rather 2 plans. One in case Dumbledore informs them of the change and one in case he doesn't or waits until the last second.

O0o0O

Albus Dumbledore was a man on a mission. He was walking from the Apparation point at the Burrow to the back door to have a quick meeting with Molly about the change in time of the will reading.

O0o0O

"Well Tonks, while there is a rather large age difference between the two of you I think you should go ahead and tell him how you feel about him. There's no sense in all of this misery," Molly Weasley advised a depressed Nymphadora Tonks.

"Besides," the youngest Weasley daughter, Ginny, said, "You never know, he just may like you in return."

"I don't know. I just don't know if I can do it."

"Well I could always make you a love potion to get his attention like I did with Arthur," Molly said. Tonks looked at her incredulously as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, can I use some on Harry? You always said we'd be together," Ginny asked.

"Sure, dear. Oh, hello Albus, what can I do for you today?"

"Besides giving pointers on love potions?" he said with a twinkle in his eye but Molly looked only slightly abashed. "I came to let you know that there has been a change of plans for tomorrow, the reading of the will be at 9 A.M."

"Any reason why?" the Weasley matriarch asked.

"Just to give me some time to fix some mistakes. And there's a…threat of a Death Eater attack tomorrow during the original reading time so we'll just go earlier and be out before the attack."

"Oh poor Harry. Nothing seems to go smoothly for him, does it?" Molly replied sadly. Remembering that Ginny would make a fine match, and distraction, for Harry she looked at Dumbledore and pulled him to the side. "I was wondering, Albus, I think it would be best for Hermione to come over here for the rest of the summer to spend time with Ron and for Ginny to go visit Harry. I think that Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny would make fine couples."

Albus thought for a moment before agreeing. "Yes, young Miss Weasley pairing up with someone as wealthy and famous as Harry would do wonders for your family status and with Miss Granger already being dubbed the brightest witch of her age, she's sure to take good care of young Ronald. I'll send Hermione along tomorrow afternoon after I take care of some things after the reading and I'll take Miss Weasley over after I drop Hermione off. Make sure Miss Weasley does her 'potions research'," Albus said with a wink as he turned to leave.

What the two didn't notice was Tonks listening in on their conversation. After hearing about the love potions she wanted to see if Molly said anything to Dumbledore about them. Love potions were one thing that Tonks did not agree with and wanted to be able to warn Harry. She moved her chair closer, on the pretense of being closer to Ginny, but was to really get closer to Molly and Dumbledore to listen in. After hearing Dumbledore announce he was heading over to Grimmauld Place Tonks took her leave as well, claiming to have some forms to fill out at the office since she'd be gone in the morning for the reading. In reality, she went back to her apartment to write Remus to let him know she was coming over in a few hours in hopes that Dumbledore would be gone by then.

O0o0O

The trio at Grimmauld place had no sooner returned to their lunches when they heard the _CRACK _of someone Apparating and Dumbledore strode in. He only slightly faltered under the fierce hatred shone in Hermione's eyes and it took all of Harry and Remus' control to act as if they were none the wiser as to what they learned today.

"While Miss Granger may not approve of what I am about to tell you, it has to be done. There is a major threat of a Death Eater attack tomorrow set for Diagon Alley and Gringotts. I'm afraid that Harry and Miss Granger will need to stay here and I will need you, Remus, to remain here with them to ensure they do not try to leave and do something foolish and to be our contact point in case something happens. I know you would all like to be at Sirius' reading but I assure you I will handle everything for you. I'd much rather have you safe than in danger." It took even more self control over the three of them to not lash out, knowing they had a plan to carry through of their own tomorrow. Only putting up a small protest for show Harry quickly relented, saying he trusted Dumbledore's judgment.

_That was almost too easy_, Dumbledore thought to himself as he left the dreary house. _Perhaps the boy still does trust me, despite Miss Granger's temper this morning. She will be the undoing of all my plans if I do not otherwise occupy her time. _

O0o0O

Silence filled the kitchen after the Headmaster's departure, no one wanting to believe that this was all really happening. Hedwig came swooping in from an upstairs window with a letter clutched in her beak. Noticing Harry's state, she dropped the note in front of Remus and landed on Harry's shoulder and nibbled on his ear affectionately.

"How have you been, girl? I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you," Harry said, regretting how busy he'd been with training and the disaster that was today. Remus read the note and quickly got up and left, only to return with a blushing Tonks a few minutes later.

"Tonks apparently has some news for us."

"Yes, well, I'm assuming Dumbledore has come and told you about the threat tomorrow?" With a collective nod, she continued. "Well, I was at the Burrow talking to Molly and Ginny about some things," she said, blushing but continued, "and Dumbledore showed up saying the reading was an hour earlier than planned because of the 'threat' and he needed to fix some mistakes, whatever that means. But that's not the whole point.

"The subject of love potions got brought up and Ginny asked if she could use one to get Harry, since Molly said Harry and Ginny would always be together, and Molly said yes. After Dumbledore made his announcement Molly pulled him aside and I overheard Molly asking Dumbledore for Hermione to come over to the Burrow so she and Ron could spend some time together and for Ginny to come over to Grimmauld Place so Harry and Ginny could spend some time together. Dumbledore agreed and said that they would all make good pairs. Hermione would take good care of Ron, being the brightest witch of her age, and Harry would bring wealth and status to the Weasley family and said for Ginny to study up on her 'potions research'," Tonks finished.

Hermione had instantly given Tonks her fullest attention at the first mention of love potions, and as Tonks' tale continued the more irate Harry, Hermione, and Remus became. LOVE POTIONS! Mrs. Weasley, the one whom the teens thought of as a surrogate mother to them in the wizarding world, was giving her daughter to use love potions! And she was trying to match the two of them up with her two youngest! Even conspiring with Dumbledore to do so! Remus knew how angry he was but this wasn't directly affecting him! He didn't even have to glance at the teens to know how they felt. He could feel their magic radiating again. He knew they needed to vent it or something catastrophic would happen.

"Harry, you are no longer under any age restriction in regards to your magic and Hermione the Ministry cannot trace you here. Use the room to the left of Padfoot's." They got up and started to march straight up the stairs, but Harry stopped and turned half way at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Tonks and then at Remus.

"Tell her what's going on," he told Remus and followed the explosions that were Hermione's anger. For the next half hour, Harry and Hermione dueled with animated dummies Hermione had conjured while Remus told Tonks of their adventures that day. Tonks had known something was up but didn't realize it was to this extent.

It took awhile for everyone to calm down, but when they did they decided they needed to go over what needed to be done. Sergeant Tom Miller would be coming in 2 days time to continue their training but Harry thought they should get more training if possible.

"Would some of the professors from Hogwarts be willing to do some training for us on the side? You two, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley could train us in Defense stuff as well?" Harry asked, looking up at the adults.

"I'll teach you two whatever I can when I'm not on duty," Tonks readily agreed.

"I'll teach you as well. I'll go Floo the professors now," Remus said as he got up.

"We'll need Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration," Hermione started, stopping Remus at the door, "Professor Flitwick for Charms, Professor Snape for Potions-"

"No!" Harry cried in protest, "I don't want that git here!"

"Harry, potions will come in handy. We need to learn all we can. Plus you and I both need to work on Occlumency. We'll read up on the subject and hopefully Professor Snape will be able to guide us. If you two could just settle whatever differences you may have he could really help out a lot. Just try. He still has to agree to help anyways, so it's not set in stone," Hermione finished.

"What subjects were you planning on training in Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Well, I figured Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, magic and muggle war and battle history, Occlumency, Battle tactics, Sentient Beings, Stealth and Detection, Disguise, Apparition, Dueling, and Potions." Harry could only stare at his best friend with the widest eyes. She couldn't possibly think they'd be able to learn all of that…could she?

"You've certainly given this some thought," Tonks said with a smirk. Remus went to Floo the possible tutors while Hermione twisted uncomfortably under Harry's gaze.

"Well, you've got that damn prophecy and if you do have to go against Voldemort then we've got a lot to learn! He's had the chance to learn all sorts of magic for decades now! If Dumbledore isn't going to train you and prepare you to fight for your life then I sure as hell am!" Hermione said with a growl, like a lioness protecting her territory.

"She's right Harry; you should have been training since You-Know-Who came back to power. It is your head he's after," Tonks reluctantly admitted. Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at Tonks' refusal to call Voldemort by his name. A few minutes later Remus came back with McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. After being sworn to secrecy as to why they were there and what they were about to hear, it was Harry who got down to business.

"Thank you all for coming here, and so far putting so much faith in me. How many of you know the entire content of the prophecy? No one? Well I do, as do Hermione, Remus, and now Tonks. Yes, it broke at the Ministry but it was only a copy of it. Our _dear _Professor Dumbledore was the one who actually witnessed it. As I'm sure Professor Snape can tell you, the prophecy said the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is born at the end of July to parents who have defied him three times and he will mark him as his equal. Now, that could have been me or Neville Longbottom. Voldemort chose me.

"Now what you don't know is that I apparently have some 'power that he knows not' that I'm supposed to use to destroy him. Dumbledore has known this since before I was born yet I was only told a few weeks ago after I lost my godfather. Dumbledore also knew that Voldemort would try to get me to go to the Ministry to retrieve the prophecy but instead of straight out TELLING me he just shipped me off to Occlumency lessons, which did not go very well.

"I have found out in the past, oh, 8 hours that there have been a lot of lies and manipulations set out by our 'esteemed' Headmaster in regards to my life. There is a time and a place for all of that but now is not the time. You were asked to come here so I could ask you to do something for me. Hermione and I need to be trained. While this is my fight, and I do not wish to see Hermione in it, she'll fight anyways and I'd rather see her be prepared for what's out there. I want to live to see the end of this war. Dumbledore has seen it fit to not train me for my survival so I am taking it upon myself now that I know what's waiting for me.

"Hermione has come up with a list of subjects for us to study and we chose you to teach us, as you are among the best in your fields and the ones we trust," Harry said, relaxing the floor for Hermione to take over. He never was one for public speaking but realized whether he liked it or not, as the one prophesized to defeat Voldemort, people will be looking to him for some form of leadership and he might as well get practice.

As Hermione started to explain about the lessons they needed, Harry took the time he'd been meaning to since the morning to think about what Hermione had said when she rushed off to Dumbledore's office. _She said she loves me._ Harry wasn't sure what to think of that right away. He remembered when she had Apparated across the ocean a couple weeks ago; when he had called out for her so desperately in his nightmare. He remembered how he felt when he laid eyes on her, and how it felt to hug her and to hold her that night. Whether they were up late talking or sleeping, Harry felt at peace for the first time in his life. He felt comforted. He felt like he was finally…_home_. It was like everything was finally okay in the world even though he knew it wasn't. And honestly? It scared him to death.

He'd always known that Hermione was a girl. She had always been pretty and she had grown into a very beautiful woman. She didn't need make up or clothes that fit too tightly. Looking at her now in her jeans and summer jumper, with no make up on and her crazy curly hair in a low messy bun pulled to the side, her eyes were shining with intellect and enthusiasm at the possibility of learning new things. _And she has the most beautiful and caring soul, _he thought, smiling slightly. Was he still scared of the way Hermione was making him feel? Bloody hell, of course he was. _But she's worth it_. Does he love her too? He wasn't sure. He knew he'd have to talk to her later about all of this and maybe, just maybe, if she feels everything he does, he'll be able to say, 'I love you, too'. With a small nudge in his side, the object of his distraction brought him back to the discussion at hand with a smile. _She's definitely worth it._

A half hour later the schedule was set. Monday had Sergeant Miller training in the mornings, Charms in the afternoon, with the evenings off. Tuesday was Sergeant Miller with Mad-Eye in the mornings, combining muggle and magic combat training, Transfiguration in the afternoon, and lessons on Sentient Beings with Remus in the evenings. There they would learn how to deal with races such as Centaurs, Goblins, House Elves and even Vampires and Werewolves. Wednesday was another dose of Sergeant Miller, followed by Defense. Thursday was more muggle/magic combat training, followed by History of Magic (focusing on wars, not just goblin wars), and Potions in the evenings. Friday they Sergeant Miller again, followed by Auror lessons (Stealth, Detection, and Disguise), with Dueling in the evenings. Auror and Dueling would be taught by Tonks, Moody, or Kingsley, depending on their own schedules. Remus would also step in on Dueling, as would Flitwick, as he was a dueling champion of his time. Saturday contained Occlumency and Apparition with evenings off, and Sunday mornings were free, but they had Muggle History (again focusing on wars, possibly seeing what connections they may have had with magical wars), and Battle tactics in the evenings.

Harry was well aware of the fact he only had 4 times during the week free, and it wasn't going to be much of a fun summer but if it up'd his chance of survival after the war, then it was worth it. Harry thanked all of the teachers profusely as they left for all of their willingness to help train them for what was to come. After a tense word with Remus, Professor Snape pulled Harry aside to issue a word of warning.

"I will expect to see you actually trying and working hard on your Occlumency. I will see improvement because it is no longer just your life at stake with these lessons."

Harry knew and completely understood what he was saying. He knew he refused to practice Occlumency last year because he wanted to see what he had been dreaming about. Had he known that it would cost him Sirius' life he would have been borderline obsessive compulsive about practicing Occlumency. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. Harry also realized that he wanted and needed to solve some remaining issues between the Potions Master and himself before continuing with this extensive training. After all, he was risking his life for him.

"Professor, before you go," Harry said, causing Snape to stop at the Floo, "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior to you these past few years. I know my father made some mistakes, and that you think of me as his replica, I did not help matters by treating you with disrespect. I just hope that you'll realize one day, that though I may look like my father, I am not him. He was not alive to raise me. I hope you can stop holding my father's actions against me." With a nod, both turned away from each other, one to seek counsel with his parents' portrait and the other to return to the school dungeons to contemplate what had just happened.

Soon Harry, Hermione, and Remus were sitting along in the drawing room trying to figure out what in the hell was going on in the wizarding world, especially when it came to Albus Dumbledore. Resizing the Potter's portrait the three spent the next few hours catching up Lily and James to what had been going on the past 15 years before catching them up on the recent events of just the past few weeks.

Calming down an irate Lily after hearing about Harry going to her sister's to live and his treatment there was difficult to say the least. James' reaction was the more difficult one to bear. Remus had known James for years and had never seen him so quiet but knew just how angry he was. It was both unfortunate that they couldn't do anything about it, yet lucky that Harry was now able to avoid them at all costs due to his status as an emancipated adult. Lily was somewhat consoled by the sudden change of heart by her sister the past summer. Harry's parents were very proud of him for all of the brave things he'd done and James was especially proud of his son's spectacular seeker and flying skills. Lily was very impressed with Hermione and her inquisitive nature and was beyond pleased that she was helping Harry out in school and sometimes saving his neck.

Lily wasn't, however, impressed with Harry's adventures. It was only after remembering how sometimes James was worse did Lily let up, also remembering that good usually came out of those adventures. She was quite worried about how the adventures came to be, especially in Harry and Hermione's first year, with the Philosopher's Stone.

"You mean to tell me that all that stood between you and this Fluffy was an _Alohamora_?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore did warn us not to go into that corridor if we didn't want to die," Hermione tried to reason, knowing she completely agreed with Lily.

"Okay. I may love Hagrid dearly but everyone knows he cannot keep his mouth shut. So even Dumbledore had to have known that the secret on how to calm Fluffy down would get out and after that all that was between you and Voldemort was Devil's Snare, which first years learn about in Herbology, winged keys, that anyone with _seeker _or half way decent flying skills could get, a chess board, which from what I hear your best mate is a chess champion, a troll, which you've already shown you could take down, and a riddle, which with the brightest witch of the age with you would be rather easy. Then once you get to Voldemort there's the mirror that Dumbledore specifically told you how it worked. Somehow I don't think it was accidental that something as dangerous and priceless as the Philosopher's Stone was accessed by three first years," James reasoned.

"You mean you think Dumbledore meant for us to risk our lives and go down there?" Hermione asked shocked that as a 12 year old her life was intentionally put in risk. She knew she could have not gone but everyone knew she wouldn't let the boys go on their own. She knew that she had more knowledge and logic than the two of them combined.

"I'd say it was a possibility. And on top of that, why would he put something so dangerous in a school full of children? If he thinks it will prevent Death Eaters from coming he's losing his marbles."

James had a particularly hard time dealing with the fact that Sirius spent 12 years in Azkaban for something Dumbledore knew and had proof that he didn't do but was very proud of Harry and Hermione for rescuing him. Lily, of course, focused on Hermione's use of the Time Turner that year discussing the complexity of it and all of the Arithmetic ramblings that the boys just rolled their eyes at.

Fourth year was another difficult time for the Potters to swallow. It was Lily that brought up a point so obvious to Hermione she was kicking herself for not thinking of it in the first place. Harry's magical contract was actually non-existent because Harry was not the one that made it. Harry did not sign his name and Harry did not put his name in so therefore his magic was not the one bound by the cup. Even something as powerful as the Goblet of Fire cannot bind Harry's life and magic by something like his name written and entered by someone else. It was part of the reason the Weasley twin's were rejected. The line Dumbledore drew was designed from the sound of it to detect an Aging Potion. That and the Goblet could not accept their entries because of the new contract of having to be over the age of 17. Their magic had not reached full maturity so the Goblet was not able to recognize them. In Harry's case it was like forging a signature on a legal document, once it's discovered to be forged it's nullified. As for Dumbledore asking Harry to risk his life in the hopes of identifying who was behind it was outrageous. They weren't even going to go into the fact that Dumbledore was unable to detect that there was a Death Eater impersonating Mad-Eye Moody.

When they came to the past school year, Lily and James couldn't even guess what horrors their son went through. That sat silent, and in shock, through his tales of Umbridge, the Blood Quill, Dementors, lies, the slander, and the torture. They couldn't bring themselves to outrage at Dumbledore keeping Harry in the dark about everything that year, no fuming at the horrible Occlumency lessons…just silence and shock. The only time there was a smile was when Hermione told them about the DA and how wonderful Harry was at teaching. Hermione radiated pride in him. When it came time to talk about the Department of Mysteries, Harry found himself no longer able to continue.

"Where's Sirius?" James finally thought to ask. It was the first time either him or Lily had spoken since they begun the tale of the last year. "Why isn't he with you?" Hermione ignored the questions and continued the story of that night; relaying Harry's vision, trying to find Sirius, the capture and torture, the almost-Crucio, the Centaurs, the flight with the Thestrals, and the battle at the Ministry. Harry had to work up the nerve to continue after Hermione went down but even that was painful to bring up. Remus continued when they reached the part where the Order showed up and mustered up the strength to tell James that their best mate was gone. It took a few minutes for Harry to finish out the battle, neither of his parents flinching when he admitted to trying to use the Crucio curse against Bellatrix Lestrange. It was after Lily and James heard about Voldemort's possession of Harry and the trip to the Headmaster's office that they showed any emotion. They simply collapsed in each others' arms and cried. Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's and leaned against his shoulder while Harry sat almost catatonic, except for squeezing Hermione's hand to let her know that he was still alive. Remus got up to hide his tears and went to the kitchen to get some tea for the kids and some brandy for himself.

It took a while for everyone to compose themselves and when they did it was time to talk about what had happened so far that day. Nothing was left out, and by the end even James was surprised at the words coming out of Lily's mouth.

"Bloody Hell, Lils! Never knew you had such a sailor's mouth!"

"Oh shut up you," she said, glaring daggers at her husband. She sat for a minute thinking furiously at all possible situations and solutions. The first one would help Hermione and was rather easy.

"Hermione dear, do you have a magical guardian?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of a magical guardian," Hermione responded, thinking just as hard, trying to recall all of her readings of the magical world, which was quite a lot.

"Hermione Granger, not heard of something?" Harry joked, only to be glared at by both women in the room.

"A magical guardian is usually put in place for muggle-borns. They aren't often heard of, but do exist. Basically, parents can assign someone they trust in the magical world to act as guardian to their child when their child is in the magical world. Muggle parents obviously have a hard time dealing with magical laws and customs and it's easier to have someone to help them make those decisions. Magical guardians usually work with the muggle parents to make choices about their child when it comes to these decisions. The reason I'm asking you Hermione, is because if you don't have one you should get one. Fast. Who do you trust most as an adult in the wizarding world?" Lily asked.

"After today? Remus, why? Why do I need one?"

"You mentioned Dumbledore wanting to take you over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer because they want you to be with Ron and there may be love potions in the mix, correct?"

"Yes, but I don't see…oh…" Hermione said, realizing what Lily was getting at. "Remus, would you?"

"Would you all care to inform us peons what you're going on about?" James asked.

"If I'm Hermione's magical guardian I can tell Hermione whether or not she can go to the Burrow and not even Dumbledore or Molly can dispute it. They aren't her guardians in either world. Goblins handle guardianship in these cases since money can be involved. Hermione if you're sure, we'd have to talk to your parents and we should do it today. It would only be for the next couple months since you'll be 17 in September and won't need a guardian anymore," Remus explained. Soon it was set. Remus Flooed Ragnock to get the papers and the Grangers were explained the situation and agreed, as long as Remus checked with them before making decisions (they already agreed she was not to go to the Burrow this summer). To cover for the times that Remus was under the influence of the full moon, as a newly emancipated adult, Harry was given temporary guardianship but everyone really knew that it would be Hermione making decisions. Harry listened to her no matter what these days.

After a quick run to Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley to get dress robes for the reading tomorrow, due to Lily's insistence, the trio spent the rest of the evening reminiscing about the Marauder's days and getting to know each other better.

O0o0O

It was later in the evening when Harry finally got the chance to talk to Hermione about what she said that morning. He was a bundle of nerves but knew that he wouldn't sleep well until they talked. And after the day they had he needed to sleep.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said to me when you Flooed to Dumbledore's office this morning," he said as they sat down on the couch.

"Oh, well, um…really, we can just forget about it if you'd like…" Hermione hesitated, suddenly wishing she hadn't said it.

"Somehow I don't think I can forget about the first time someone told me they loved me," he said taking her hand in his. "How long?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Awhile now. I don't really know when it switched from best friend to something more, but I realized it when I hugged you before the first task in fourth year."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"You liked Cho. And let's face it I can't compete with that. Besides, back then could you honestly tell me you would be okay hearing your best friend was in love with you?"

"I don't know, probably not, but honestly I don't know. I'll admit I was a bit slower to recognize my feelings for you changed. I really noticed it this summer. I knew something had changed at the Department of Mysteries. When you got hurt and went down, I froze. I couldn't function thinking you were dead. Only when Neville told me he found your pulse could I finally move again. I could finally breathe," he said, trying desperately not to tear up again thinking back to when he nearly lost her. Taking a deep breath to calm down Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I didn't connect the dots until I got back to Privet Drive. I had been having nightmares about losing you, on top of all the other ones. Then your and your mum's letters came and then you came. Hermione, I was basically raised without knowing what love was, what it felt like. I don't know if I love you but I know I want to find out. The feelings I have for you, they're unlike anything I've ever felt."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, slightly muffled from burying her face into his chest. Sniffing slightly she looked up at Harry, "Are you sure? I'm not pretty or exotic or sporty like Cho or any of the other girls at Hogwarts…"

"Mione, to me you are perfect. I think you are beautiful, kind, caring, and gods you're so smart it's sexy. I don't care if I have to tell you everyday. I just don't want to hear you call yourself not pretty ever again," Harry said, kissing Hermione on her forehead.

"That's the second time you've called me 'Mione'…"

"Yeah? Do you mind? I kinda like it."

"I like it too. It's better than 'Hermy'. Augh." They both shared a laugh at Grawp's name for Hermione.

"I do have to admit I'm slightly concerned about Ron's reaction to this. I mean he's never said he liked you more than friends but sometimes he acts jealous," Harry said, thinking back to fourth year's Yule ball.

"Well, I don't like Ron like that so it doesn't really matter much. As long as we're honest and upfront with him, I think that's what matters. He's our friend and he should be happy that we're happy, right? Even if he's not okay with it why should all of us be miserable?"

"You're right. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Dumbledore sure won't be please," Harry mused. Hermione joined in the laugh.

"You're right as well. But if anyone deserves happiness it's you Harry. I do make you happy, right?"

"I've never been happier, Mione," Harry whispered against her lips with a smile before leaning in for their first kiss. It started out sweet and grew into something amazing. Harry's heart felt like it would explode from his chest, like it belonged to Hermione now. Feelings Harry didn't know he could feel were swirling all throughout him as he tasted Hermione's soft lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands ran through his messy hair. He snaked one arm around her waist and the other tangled in her curly hair. As the kisses continued they laid on the couch, Hermione slightly on top with one leg across Harry's hips. Harry groaned at the contact, allowing Hermione's tongue to dart in his mouth, both of them finally finding out what the other tasted like.

Sometime later, after the best snog of their lives, Harry and Hermione fell asleep on what soon became 'their' couch; Hermione's head resting on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Legs intertwined with each other's, Harry kept his arms wrapped around Hermione, dreaming the most pleasant dreams about his new girlfriend.

O0o0O

It was the smell of an English breakfast that woke Harry the next morning. He wasn't used to waking feeling so refreshed and happy. The weight on his arm and chest gave him the answer, along with the mass of bushy brown hair covering part of his face. Thinking of what happened last night, Harry smiled, and looked up to see an amused Remus.

"You do know her parents are trusting me with their daughter for the next month and a half," he joked. Harry's chuckle roused Hermione from her sleep. Harry couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she just woke up.

"Good morning, love," she said with a quick kiss. Remus gave Harry a look saying he wanted an explanation later then told them to get a move on; they had to get ready to go to Gringotts.

Harry showered and dressed in his new dress robes that were fit for a Lord of two houses. They were a dark green with black and silver trim and high collared with the combined Potter-Black family crest on the left breast. The robes were a modern twist on a combination old fashion Victorian era English robe and Asian robe. A knock on the door showed a high fashioned Remus. While Remus' robes were not as fancy and high quality as Harry's he had never seen his dad's best friend looking so sharp before. Remus asked him to hurry up and that Tonks was coming over after the reading. Harry followed Remus down, but turned around when he heard Hermione coming down the stairs.

She was a vision of beauty, like an angel floating down the stairs. Her robes were a silver-green with scoop neck and tapered waist. She had a flowing skirt and her over-robe was high collar, like Harry's, but pin-tucked in the back and covered in ornate patterns. She had only a touch of make-up on and her hair was tamed into a sea of luscious curls.

"You look lovely, Hermione," Remus said, smiling, trying to suppress a chuckle at the slack-jawed expression on Harry. He nudged him in the ribs to bring him out of his stare.

"Beautiful-" he blurted finally, "You look absolutely beautiful." Hermione smiled and blushed at the compliments and gave Harry a thank you kiss.

"I take it there were some confessions last night?" Remus asked. The teens both smiled and nodded while holding hands as they walked to the fireplace. "I do believe Minerva owes me 50 galleons now," he said more to himself, as they Flooed to Gringotts.

O0o0O

Harry was rather glad they arrived at Gringotts early because he wanted to get some things from his family vault before the reading began. Griphook accompanied Harry down while Hermione and Remus waited in Ragnock's office. Harry had seen some family jewels while they were touring yesterday and remembered 2 necklaces that would look perfect on Hermione. He struggled briefly with the idea of giving Hermione something that belonged to his family but the more he thought about Hermione the more he hoped that one day she would be his family too. He spotted each necklace and placed them in separate pockets and headed back to Ragnock's office, as it was already quarter till 9.

He arrived back in the office to spot Hermione and Remus enjoying a cup of tea with Ragnock while he explained how the device worked that would be allowing them to view the reading from the office. It was like the two way mirror that Sirius had given Harry the year before, except it really only worked one way. Harry, Hermione, and Remus could look and listen in but no one would be able to see or hear them. There was also a button for them to push when they were planning on making their presence known, alerting Ragnock that they were coming.

Ragnock finished his explanation and left to greet those attending the reading. Harry asked Hermione to close her eyes so he could give her a present. He stood behind her and put the necklace on for her then conjured a mirror and asked her to open her eyes. When she did tears immediately sprung and Harry was pulled into a very passionate kiss.

"Harry, you really shouldn't have! This is too much!" She cried after they broke for air. It was an ornate large cut emerald, bordered by 17 diamonds. It went along with her dress robes beautifully.

"Nonsense. It's for formal occasions that warrant dress robes, such as this. You are dating a Lord of two Houses and I want you to wear something from one of them," he said, trying to shake the dazed feeling he was having from the kiss.

"This is from your family? Harry I can't accept something from your family-"

"Mione," he interrupted with a whisper, placing a finger over her lips, "I'm hoping that one day you'll be my family. Right now you are and I'm hoping to one day make it permanent." He was worried he may have said too much too soon and would scare her off but by the force of the hug he received knew that it was something she hoped too. The following snog only reinforced that notion with Harry who was not complaining.

Remus could only occupy himself while this exchange was going on for so long as the reading was about to start. "By the way," Remus whispered to Harry, "Excellent choice in the necklace. It was your grandmother's on your father's side."

O0o0O

Albus Dumbledore was feeling rather pleased that things were going smoothly so far today. He was a little afraid that Remus, Harry, and Miss Granger would come anyway today but the doors were now closed and he couldn't even sense them under Harry's invisibility cloak. He looked over to see a sad, yet anxious Nymphadora, who was probably just upset about her cousin's death. The youngest 4 Weasley's were in attendance with Molly. Ginny was playing with a small flask of pink potion that Dumbledore had a slight idea what it contained. She was, after all, due to go over to Grimmauld Place after the reading. Ragnock came in and called the reading to begin.

"The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black.

I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body (no laughing, Moony), claim this as my last Will and testament. All previous Wills are now void.

Given the state of the wizarding world and my position in it, if I am now dead, I sure as hell better have gone out blazing wands in a battle with death eaters, and not Aurors. And one day the world better know that I was innocent and that damn rat better be blamed.

As I am now gone, I am in hopes that my best friend Remus Lupin is still alive because Moony, Harry's going to need your help. But firstly, I want to give the only remaining true Marauder the sum of 2 million galleons, my wardrobe, and orders to buy a new wardrobe (as my clothes are rather old as well). I know you don't want the money but I want you to live comfortably. You of all people deserve it. I'm also asking you to get Harry trained at all cost. Remember our talk; you know what you need to do. James and Lily would want it.

I am giving the Weasley family the sum of 1 million galleons, as well. I can't think of a more deserving family. You took Harry in as your own when I couldn't. I couldn't be more grateful. The only thing that I ask is for you, Molly, to loosen up and let your children live a little. We are at war and there's a chance that any of us could die, even the kids, so at least let them have a happy time. And no one ever turns out doing exactly as their parents want them. As long as they're happy, please don't try to take that away from them, you'll only end up pushing them away. Remember how I grew up.

At hearing the amount of money they were receiving, Molly was instantly happy and excited, but her anger quickly came as the message continued. She couldn't believe of all people he had the gall to tell her how to raise her children!

Cousin Nymphadora Tonks, you get 1 million galleons as well, and the orders to help Remus spend his money on a wardrobe. Come on you two, get your acts together and admit how much you like each other. The tension between yourselves was killing me, and if that's how I died I'm coming back to haunt you both.

Tonks blushed heavily at this remark, but quickly paled when she realized Remus had already heard this yesterday! She didn't know how she would be able to face him now.

To the Order of the Phoenix, I leave 1 million galleons. Kill that bastard, and let Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Order. If Molly and Arthur say no about Ron there's nothing I can do about that. But honestly you need his strategic planning. Hermione will be of age in September, and you all know she's only the brightest witch of the century. Why deny yourself the smartest witch ever, as long as her parents agree as well. And Harry – we're only dealing with his livelihood. I think he should be involved at all costs. Plus you all have to agree he's a brilliant dueler, he just needs to be trained.

It was at this point that Albus knew something was off. He didn't recall this mention of the trio joining the Order, and he mentioned Miss Granger being of age in a little over a month- she was only 14 when he witnessed the Will.

To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you all of the Marauder notes and books as well as 25,000 galleons to your joke shop. Expand, create, and pull off some great stunt in my name. I expect your shop to be a household name.

The twins gave a small salute with tears in their eyes, promising Sirius their greatest prank ever.

To Ron Weasley, I leave 10,000 galleons. I don't want there to be any more jealousy for Harry having something you don't have. You are a great friend to him, just keep your temper and think things through before loosing your head when something happens.

Ron's ears perked up when he heard his name. He didn't know he was getting something personally, he just thought he'd get something with his family. 10,000 galleons? Bloody Hell! That was wicked! He could get a Firebolt and season tickets to the Cannons and all new robes and everything! He could even buy expensive things to win Hermione over now! He was angry at the mention of his jealousy for Harry and his temper, but knew he couldn't say much since Sirius was dead, and had given him all of that money. No more living in Harry's shadow now! He was rich!

To Hermione Granger, I leave you 10,000 galleons. You are so much like Lily and there is no greater compliment than that. I also leave you all of the books in Grimmauld Place, just please ask for help de-cursing them. You have been the best friend Harry could ever ask for. You have stood by him through everything that's been thrown his way and I cannot thank you enough for it. You have always thought of his safety first but have also allowed him to do what he needs to do. From the stories I've heard he owes you and your smart brain his life many times. You are a smart and beautiful witch, never forget that ever, and never doubt that. From our conversation at Christmas I suggest you tell a certain someone. Please don't deny a dead man's wish.

Ron blushed at Sirius' comment about having her tell someone something. He just knew she was finally going to tell him she liked him. It was so obvious, she spent so much time with him last summer at Grimmauld Place. Harry was just too much of a danger for her.

And finally, to you Harry, I leave you everything else I own and a most sincere apology for leaving you. I wish I had thought things through before going after Peter after your parents died. I wish I could have raised you as my own. You are so strong and so brave. I know your mum and dad are very proud of you, I know I am. I'm asking that you allow the Order to continue meetings in the house. I'm also asking that you allow Hermione the free reign of the library so she doesn't have to move the books that I'm giving her. I'm also giving you two final things, adoption, and emancipation. I was hoping to adopt you this summer, but fate has not allowed it. I'm sure you're asking why adopt you if I'm dead. The answer is simple. By taking on the extra surname of Black, and making you my heir, no one else in the family can contest the Will for rights to the Black fortune. Also as the Black heir, you are now Lord Black and have a seat on the Wizengamot. There are a lot of extra privileges and prestige to being a Lord and a lot of doors will open up for you. You will make many connections and be smart, use these to help you in the war. After the war use these to help change the wizarding world for the better. As for emancipation, I'm giving Moony the title of godparent but I want you to be totally and completely in charge of yourself. Ask Moony for help and advice, but in the end, it's about time you take control of your life. Sign some papers and you are a fully-fledged wizard. Go get the training that you have been denied. Apply for status as an Order member. Do whatever it is you want to do, but most importantly, I want you to live. Second most importantly, kick old Voldie's butt so you can live without worry. And stop being so dense about your feelings, I love you, kid; I know you'll continue to make me proud. And however I died, only blame the person who dealt the last blow. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you longer, pup.

Thank you all for your friendship and company.

Mischief Managed."

Albus Dumbledore was furious, but knew he couldn't show it. He had some serious fast thinking to do! He hadn't anticipated Sirius redoing his Will and having someone else witness it! He knew he was getting old and he couldn't believe he hadn't expected this! He had to spin this quickly; he could not allow Harry the adoption and emancipation! But he couldn't be suspicious about it either.

"Ragnock, as much as Harry would love to complete the adoption and emancipation Sirius Black was a convict to the Ministry and it will not hold up. Plus, the Dursley's, who are Harry's relatives and guardians, are the only ones who can emancipate him."

Just down the hall Harry slammed his hand down on the button, absolutely furious at what Dumbledore was saying and the three quickly raced out the door.

Ragnock listened to the old git's excuse, and gave an evil smile when he saw the small light caused by someone hitting a certain button in his office.

"It is most unfortunate you see it that way, Mr. Dumbledore," he said with a bow and not a moment later the doors blasted wide open and three very pissed off people walked in.

"I have to disagree, Dumbledore," Harry said, with a cold, harsh, chill in his voice. There was such raw power rolling off the three of them. Albus was shocked to say the least.

"Harry, what are you doing here, all three of you are supposed to be at Headquarters where it is safe!"

"Safe from what Albus? This supposed Death Eater threat? I find it rather curious that you knew of a threat, yet our own spy, our ONLY spy, knew nothing of it," Remus said with a low growl in his voice, smirking slightly with satisfaction as Albus paled slightly at being found out.

"Never the less Harry, I'm sorry to say, you cannot go through with the adoption and emancipation due to Sirius' status in the Ministry and your relatives."

"Oh I find that he can Headmaster," Hermione started, smugly. "Sirius Black is not a convict because that requires him to be convicted of something in the first place. There was never a trial. Plus the Dursley's are not his guardians and he should have never have been placed with them. The Dursley's signed no papers in either the muggle or wizarding world claiming Harry was their responsibility and you are with a school Headmaster. You have no ties with Child Services so you had no right to take Harry and place him with his Aunt and Uncle. You should be charged with kidnapping."

"In addition to all of those lovely points," Harry said with a smile to his girlfriend, causing the youngest two Weasley's to growl, "I've already heard this will and my parents' will and I've already had it executed. I am now Lord Potter-Black." Harry was rather pleased at the look of shock on his Headmaster's face. He knew it would only get better, "You have a lot to answer for, Albus Dumbledore. You blatantly ignored my parents' will…"

"Which, by the way, is against the law," Hermione interrupted.

"We also want to know where the money my parents' left Remus. That's 2 million galleons missing," Harry finished, glaring at the now pale Headmaster.

"I couldn't tell you," was the only thing Albus could think of on such short notice.

"I can," interjected the goblin. Ragnock pulled out a couple of old statements before reading them aloud. "Albus Dumbledore signed that money over to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry claiming it was what Remus asked."

"WHAT?!" Remus was furious. Dumbledore, the bastard, had played him well. He knew Remus would never ask for that money back from the school if he found out about it. He knew Hogwarts could always use some extra money, but to be blunt, Remus needed it more. He had been wearing the same robes for the past 15 years. Teaching Defense a couple years ago was the most money he had made in a long time…if ever. Ragnock, however, saved the day yet again.

"It's quite alright Mr. Lupin. You will get the money you are entitled to and as we found out this was done without your knowledge, the money will not come from the school but from Albus Dumbledore as he was the one to put this in motion. You will have the full amount in one month to Mr. Lupin in one month, Mr. Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's day was getting worse and worse and continuingly blowing up in his face. 2 million galleons! A comfortable retirement was not looking likely anymore. He attempted to stand up to conclude the reading to save face as best as possible.

"I'm not quite done yet Professor. You see you have one more major issue to answer for. You had PROOF-" Harry yelled, "that Sirius was innocent 15 years ago. Yet you didn't say anything and let an innocent man go to jail for 12 years and live his last 3 years on earth as a FUGITIVE!" Flames in the torches burst in height, this time, nothing catching on fire, as Ragnock had taken precautions. The air was thick with magic, almost suffocating. "We are taking this evidence and presenting it to the proper authorities that you purposefully withheld evidence and allowed an innocent man to be sent to Azkaban."

Ragnock concluded the meeting at this point, handing Ron and Albus a key (for Ron's vault and for the Order's money) and a box for the Weasley twins, everyone else already had vaults. Albus wanted nothing more than to return to his office but knew he had to try something before he lost control of everything, plus he had promised Molly.

"Harry I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made. We need to arrange your training, though, I think it's time you received some," Albus calmly stated. Harry, however, was not impressed.

"We will meet this weekend and discuss everything that I should know about and maybe talk about it then. I will contact you with a time to show up." Albus knew he had a lot of thinking to do this week to get himself out of this mess. Molly was trying to get his attention and came over as he addressed Miss Granger.

"Miss Granger, I think it would be best if you came over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. I think Ronald would appreciate the company." he said sweetly.

"No." She replied bluntly.

"Hermione dear, really, there's lots for you to do and that way I can take you for your school shopping!" Molly insisted.

"No." She said again, defiantly. "You can't make me."

"It's safer than you're parents, and Grimmauld will be crowded with Harry's training. I've already moved all of your belongings over there," Albus insisted.

"Really?" Remus interrupted. "When was this?"

"Just now," Albus said, hoping he could Apparate her things quickly before they got back.

"Then return her belongings to where they were," he said coolly.

"Remus, this does not concern you."

"Actually, you'll find that it does. You see I am officially Hermione's magical guardian. As of now until her 17th birthday I can tell her where she can and can't go. And her parents and I have both decided she's not going to the Burrow this summer. She's staying home with us, at Grimmauld Place."

"But Hermione, dear, don't you want to spend time with Ronald?" Molly pleaded, knowing she had to get her away from Harry.

"Ron," she said, looking at him for the first time since she walked in, "Harry and I will invite you over sometime this summer."

"Oh, I see," Ron snarled. "You'd rather hang out with HIM than me?"

Hermione sighed with a look at Harry, who was getting even more pissed than he was earlier. She grabbed his hand in hopes of calming him down only to piss off Ron even more.

"Ron, it's not what-" she started.

"What's this?!" he cried, pointed at their joined hands, "Don't tell me you're dumb enough to date this walking death wish!"

Harry, who had enough at this point, walked right up to Ron, "Ron, are you my friend?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"I think that's a question I should be asking you! You knew I liked her!"

"Did you ever tell me?" Harry replied, shaking his head. "No. You fought with her, yelled at her, made fun of her, and made her cry on several occasions. We're not 5 years old Ron, you don't even act like her friend. When you decide to grow up and be a good friend you know where to find us." And with that Harry turned around, grabbed Hermione's hand, nodded to Remus, thanked Ragnock, and the three walked back to Ragnock's office to Floo home.

_Home._

...

A/N2: Well? How was it? Was it everything you were hoping for? Was it lame? I need to know! I struggled a lot with this chapter. The next chapter will include the beginnings of training, the meeting with Amelia Bones, Lily and Severus may meet again, the fall out of the Will, and more. Let me know if there's something you'd like to see happen.


End file.
